My Riddle is you
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Hermione Granger não sabia das consequências que o passado poderia trazer...  Tom e Hermione
1. Prólogo

_**My R**__**iddle is you**_

_R__eaching __in to the past_

* * *

><p>"<em>(...) Todo mundo está procurando por algo<em>

_Algumas pessoas querem te usar..._

_Outras querem ser usadas por você..._

_Algumas delas querem abusar de você..._

_Outras querem ser abusadas."_

* * *

><p>Hermione agora corria, flashes de feitiços eram vistos a todo o momento, provocando uma sensação de sufocamento. Gritos enchiam o ar e paredes pareciam ruir a cada segundo.<p>

Hogwarts estava sendo miseravelmente destruída.

Comensais eram vistos por todos os lados, batalhando com alunos e professores desesperados pela vitória nesta batalha que parecia não ter fim.

Ela havia acabado de presenciar a morte de Fred e se sentia tão gelada por dentro que não sabia se algum outro dia de sua vida voltaria a sorrir. Se é que haveria outro dia...

O mundo parecia desandar cada vez mais e Hermione continuava correndo.

_Se ao menos houvesse alguma forma de voltar o tempo atrás, _orava ela para si mesma tentando encontrar alguma forma de reverter à morte do gêmeo e de muitas outras pessoas.

Gelo, frio, medo, desespero. Todos esses sentimentos foram aumentados com a escuridão esmagadora dos dementadores que agora os cercavam.

Ela e Ron lançaram seus patronos, mas eles não eram tão eficazes quando o de Harry. Harry parecia paralisado ao olhar perdidamente para os dementadores que estavam cada vez mais perto. Ela e Ron tentaram fazer com que o amigo lançasse o feitiço, mas foi preciso a ajuda de Luna para que Harry conseguisse lançá-lo.

No mesmo instante que a escuridão sumiu todo o barulho, os gritos, toda desordem da batalha veio à tona.

Eles seguiram correndo, Hermione achando que seus pulmões poderiam explodir a qualquer momento.

Foi ai que ela sentiu. Um metal frio de encontro a sua pele frágil do pescoço; preso ali havia mais de 4 anos.

_Algo para voltar no tempo._

Ela pôs a mão por dentro da blusa, sem em nem um minuto parar de correr, e puxou a correntinha com uma mínima ampulheta de vidro no meio. Um vira-tempo. O vira-tempo que a professora McGonagall havia dado a ela no terceiro ano e que havia se recusado a aceitar de volta.

Ela estava prestes a gritar chamando os amigos quando um galho, vindo do salgueiro lutador, a atingiu em cheio fazendo com que a correntinha em suas mãos se partisse e ela se perdesse no meio do nada.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, percebeu-se estirada em uma grama muito verde. Percebeu também que os flashes e os gritos haviam sumido. Levantou-se.

Ao olhar ao redor percebeu a cabana muito conhecida que ficava a beira da orla da floresta, também muito conhecida; pode ver o campo de Quadribol ao longe e, ao virar de costas para o lugar onde havia caído, o castelo de Hogwarts. Intacto e perfeito. Sem absolutamente nenhuma falha e nenhuma parede ruída. Era uma Hogwarts antes da guerra.

E ai Hermione percebeu o que havia acontecido: ela havia voltado no tempo. Mas ela só não sabia o quanto.

Ela estava prestes a seguir caminhando em direção ao Castelo, mas a visão – ou a não visão – do lugar onde o Salgueiro lutador ficava a fez parar novamente.

A tão temida árvore não estava ali. Nem sinal dela. E pelo que ela sabia o Salgueiro Lutador tinha sido plantado quando Remus Lupin viera estudar em Hogwarts. O que significava...

Hermione começou a ficar com medo do que significava – olhou para o medalhão em sua mão e viu que ele havia quebrado. Ela nunca tinha lido nada sobre vira-tempos que quebraram então não podia ter ciência total do dano causado.

Sentiu suas pernas trêmulas. Ela não podia ter voltado tanto no tempo assim, era loucura.

Encaminhou-se novamente para a escola, esperando que, fosse o tempo que fosse que Dumbledore ainda estivesse ali.

Estava prestes a subir as escadas para as portas quando uma voz fria a interrompeu.

- Quem é você?

Ela virou-se e encontrou um par de olhos grafites e estranhamente frios e desdenhosos a encarando.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger – disse ela depois de um momento de hesitação.

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo como se avaliasse a condição de suas roupas – roupas as quais ela percebeu, tardiamente, que estavam cobertas de sangue e completamente rasgadas. Droga.

Além desse pensamento, ela pode notar que ele era extremamente bonito. Com cabelos negros como o céu da meia-noite e um rosto bastante delicado. Ele a encarou outra vez e ela viu a insígnia verde e prata com uma serpente em seu peito.

_Sonserino, _pensou ela, _combina perfeitamente com esse jeito arrogante de superior._

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele cheio de desconfiança.

E agora o que ela iria dizer? Ela nem sabia em que ano ela estava para inventar uma boa desculpa.

Ela olhou para os lados a procura de alguma ajuda divina e estava prestes a dizer para ele de onde ela realmente veio quando viu que ele segurava o Profeta Diário nas mãos. Ela pode ver no canto da página o ano: 1944.

_Merlin! _Mas isso era muito tempo antes dela nascer.

Hermione estava entrando em estado de choque.

- Então? – perguntou ele novamente ao ver que ela não respondia.

Ela saiu de seus devaneios e o olhou nos olhos.

_O que acontecia em 1944? _E no mesmo instante que fazia essa pergunta a si mesma a resposta sobreveio sua mente. _Grindelwald._

- Eu estava em casa com meus pais quando...

- Quando o que? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- O-os... Seguidores de Grindelwald me atacaram e minha família. Eu consegui escapar mas meus pais não tiveram tanta sorte – tentou infligir a maior tristeza possível em sua voz ao dizer isso enquanto se agradecia internamente por prestar atenção nas aulas de História da Magia.

Ele ergueu as sombrancelhas em sinal de desdém.

- Então você é nascida trouxa?

_Ah ta. Agora esse garoto metido a misterioso ia ficar implicando com meu sangue._

Só o que faltava.

- Sim eu sou – respondeu ela cortante. –Me diga uma coisa, Dumbledore está? – perguntou antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Sim, mas...

- Você pode me levar até ele? – ela perguntou já irritada com a atitude desdenhosa do garoto.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ela o seguiu até a sala onde, na sua época, era a sala de McGonagall. Ele bateu a porta e indicou para ela entrar na frente.

- Ah, olá – cumprimentou um Alvo Dumbledore muito mais novo e com cabelos ainda acaju. Encarou-a curioso e preocupado. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

Ela ia começar a falar quando percebeu que o garoto ainda estava ali.

Dumbledore pareceu entender e logo falou ao menino:

- Ah, sim. Sr. Riddle, creio que já pode sair – falou enquanto ela entrava em estado de choque.

Riddle?

Mas esse não era o sobrenome de Voldemort antes dele se tornar o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos?

Então ela tinha voltado 53 anos no tempo para quando aquele ser desprezível ainda era jovem?

Medo e alguma coisa mais percorreram seu corpo ao perceber o garoto sair de trás dela e ir embora da sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** O que acharam? Reviews!


	2. And I'm alone

**_N/a: Olaa :)_**

**_Segundo capítulo aqui, e este está meio parado mas é essencial para o desenvolvimento da fic..._**

**_Boa Leitura!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Riddle is you<em>**

_And I'm alone_

* * *

><p>"<em>E se você me escutar: eu sinto sua falta<em>

_E se você puder me ouvir agora: eu preciso de você_

_Aonde você foi? Porque você não foi embora_

_Todo mundo sabe que alguma coisa está errada_

_Os fios foram cortados e eu estou sozinha."_

_(Another Day – Paramore)_

* * *

><p>A porta fechou atrás dela e ela voltou o olhar para Dumbledore que sorria serenamente para ela. Hermione tentou afastar a sensação de medo que o <em>garoto <em>havia causado.

- Então, Srtª.…?

- Granger, professor – respondeu Hermione nervosa.

- Então, Srtª. Granger – começou Dumbledore avaliando-a da cabeça aos pés. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer. Por um momento – quando havia acabado de chegar ali – ela havia pensado que seria uma boa idéia falar com Dumbledore, mas agora ela temia que estivesse errada.

O que ela diria a ele? Que era do futuro? Que ela iria existir daqui á 53 anos? Ele até podia ser Dumbledore – com suas loucuras e pensamentos estranhos – mas seria muito difícil alguém acreditar em sua história. Até mesmo ele.

- Sim? – perguntou ele novamente a encarando curioso por baixo de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

Hermione sentiu a garganta apertar ao pensar que em seu tempo ele estava morto.

- Ah, hm... – ela começou com a voz rouca de nervosismo. – E-eu não sou daqui...

- Isso – disse Dumbledore dando um sorrisinho – eu percebi. Mas o que eu gostaria mesmo de saber é: de onde você é? Pois eu não me lembro de nenhum lugar onde moças se vistam desse jeito – e apontou para as roupas estraçalhadas de Hermione.

- Eu vim de uma guerra – ela falou, tentando começar por alguma verdade que não fosse tão inacreditável, afinal em 1944 também estava ocorrendo uma guerra.

Dumbledore fez uma careta e enrugou a testa.

- Contra Grindelwald? – perguntou.

- Sim, contra Grindelwald – respondeu Hermione, tentando não transparecer a mentira que estava contando.

- E porque está vestida desse modo? – perguntou Dumbledore no que Hermione franziu a testa antes de responder.

- Eu estava em uma guerra, por isso...

- Não Srtª., não é a isso que me refiro. Estou falando de _seu modo_ de vestir – ele apontou para as calças jeans e camiseta que ela usava.

E foi ai que Hermione entendeu. Ele estava estranhando o modo dela se vestir porque as moças não se vestiam assim_ naquela época._

- Foi um modo de me proteger senhor – ela respondeu a mentira fluindo rapidamente em sua mente. – Meu pai acreditava que se eu estivesse vestida como um homem eu ficaria menos vulnerável.

- Um argumento muito bom, já que vivemos em tempos extremamente machistas – ele piscou para ela e Hermione ficou mais aliviada ao perceber que ele havia acreditado no que ela havia dito.

Dumbledore baixou os olhos para a mesa a sua frente e remexeu em uma das gavetas antes de puxar um pergaminho e escrever algo que ela não conseguiu ver. Depois de ter escrito ele enrolou o pergaminho e o selou com um feitiço.

- Fawkes? – chamou ele e pela janela entrou um borrão vermelho e dourado que pousou suavemente em seu ombro. – Leve isto a Armando, sim? – e prendeu o pergaminho na pata da ave muito conhecida de Hermione antes de ela desaparecer deixando um rastro de fogo. – Fênix – disse Dumbledore vendo que Hermione olhava impressionada para a chama. – Aves muito fiéis e de grande utilidade. Tenho sorte de ter encontrado Fawkes.

- C-como o senhor a encontrou dire... Professor? – perguntou Hermione tão tomada pela curiosidade que quase havia o chamado de diretor.

- Ah, isso é uma longa história, mas não é isso que importa no momento não é mesmo? – disse ele levantando-se da cadeira e indo até ela. – Só mais uma coisa antes de levá-la ao diretor Srtª. Granger... De onde você é?

"_Eles mataram todos, inclusive meu avô..." _a voz de Vitor Krum contando sobre sua história a ajudou a responder.

- Bulgária – ela respondeu – mas eu nasci em Londres por isso meu inglês é bom – ela completou antes que ele perguntasse.

Dumbledore olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione e depois sorriu. Novamente, ele abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e retirou mais um pedaço de pergaminho, para o qual apontou a varinha e murmurou algum feitiço.

- Tenho certeza que Armando acreditará em sua história, mas para que seja mais convincente necessitará disso – e entregou o papel a ela.

Ela baixou os olhos para ler o que estava escrito e se surpreendeu. Era um histórico escolar de _Durmnstrang, _com seus dados pessoais.

Hermione olhou incrédula para Dumbledore. Como ele podia saber?

- Nosso segredo - ele falou e foi até a porta e a abriu - Venha, vou levá-la ao diretor.

Ela seguiu atrás dele, ruminando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Dumbledore havia dado à ela um histórico escolar, como se ela _fosse precisar _de algum. Mas ela não _queria _precisar de nehum histórico, afinal tudo que ela mais queria no momento era voltar para junto de seus amigos.

_Amigos que estavam em uma guerra neste momento._ Seu coração apertou com o pensamento. Seus amigos corriam perigo e ela estava perdida em outra época bem distante deles. _Em uma época em que Voldemort era jovem._

O impacto desse pensamento fez Hermione parar de chofre.

_Ela estava na mesma época que Voldemort._

Mas não era o Voldemort forte e cheio de poder que os atacava na batalha de Hogwarts, era o Voldemort inteligente e novo que estudava em Hogwarts.

Ela podia muito bem se aproveitar disso e destruí-lo antes que ele se tornasse o monstro que ele estava fadado a ser.

Mas se ela fizesse isso ela iria correr sérios riscos, inclusive o de não existir na sua época.

- Srtª. Granger, você está bem? – perguntou a voz de Dumbledore a tirando de seus devaneios.

Hermione ergueu os olhos e viu a sua frente um dos homens que havia morrido para tentar salvar o mundo do mal e das trevas, um dos homens melhores e mais gentis que ela conhecia e esse homem havia morrido para tentar salvar as pessoas da destruição. Uma destruição causada por _Voldemort. _

- E-estou – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir à ala hospitalar e tomar alguma coisa antes de irmos ver o diretor? – perguntou ele gentil.

- Não é necessário, estou bem – ela respondeu e pôs-se a caminhar novamente.

Ela estava confusa sobre o que fazer a seguir. Ela podia muito bem contar para Dumbledore o que havia acontecido com ela e pedir sua ajuda para voltar. Tinha certeza de que ele a ajudaria. Mas ela também tinha em mãos o poder de destruir – ou tentar destruir – aquele que se tornaria o maior bruxo das Trevas do mundo.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Ah, Alvo! Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou uma voz fina e fraca assim que Dumbledore desceu das escadas que levavam à diretoria.

Eles entraram na sala e Hermione percebeu o quão diferente de seu tempo ela era. A sala que, em sua época, era decorada com os mais diversos – e estranhos – objetos, agora estava vazia exceto por uma ou duas mesas espalhadas pelo aposento e uma estande gigantesca atulhada de livros coloridos.

- Vejo que tem companhia – ela se virou e encarou o diretor. Baixo, cabelos grisalhos e uma cara de fuinha que era até um pouco engraçada. Ele a encarava com curiosidade e receio.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger senhor e eu vim fugida da guerra contra Grindelwald – ela falou de um fôlego só tentando soar sincera.

Armando Dippet arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- E como a senhorita conseguiu transpor os portões do castelo? Pelo que eu saiba ele é a prova de aparatação – disse ele sério.

Novamente ela ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ela, que já havia lido umas trocentas vezes Hogwarts Uma História, sabia muito bem que era impossível penetrar nas mágicas do castelo com aparatação ou algo do tipo.

- Por meio de Chave de Portal Armando – disse Dumbledore mostrando para o diretor um par de meias furadas.

- Quem lhe mandou? – perguntou o diretor, parecendo um pouco menos desconfiado.

- Meu pai me disse que Hogwarts era o único lugar seguro no momento, já que parece que Grindelwald tem medo de Dumbledore – disse ela vendo Dumbledore franzir o rosto quando ela disse isso. – Ele fez uma Chave de Portal para mim um pouco antes de ser... morto – ela sussurrou a última parte, somente proferir esta palavra a fazia lembrar do gêmeo que havia morrido diante de seus olhos.

- Vocês foram atacados? – perguntou ele.

- S-sim – disse ela não impedindo as lágrimas de cair.

- Alvo, você poderia nos dar licença, sim? – perguntou o diretor olhando para Dumbledore.

- Claro Armando – disse ele e foi em direção à porta – Ah, e Srtª. Granger?

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar estarei à disposição – falou e saiu pela porta.

- Hmmm. – ela voltou-se para o diretor que encarava suas roupas com a testa enrugada. – Porque está vestida deste jeito? – perguntou.

Hermione teve que sorrir com a pergunta. Já era a segunda neste dia.

- Meu pai achou que se eu estivesse vestida como um homem correria menos perigo – ela falou enxugando as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

- Srtª. Granger, o que você quer aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou ele.

O que ela queria ali?

Nada, afinal ela havia parado ali por puro acaso. Ela nunca teria desejado ficar presa no passado, especialmente tendo que deixar seus amigos para trás.

Ela queria voltar para casa.

Mas por outro lado, se ela ficasse ali, teria uma ótima visão das fraquezas de Tom Riddle e isso deveria servir de alguma coisa se ela quisesse destruí-lo.

O rosto de Harry falando na morte precoce de seus pais e a visão do corpo de Dumbledore em seu caixão a fez decidir.

- Eu quero estudar aqui senhor – disse ela decidida, embora tivesse medo da sua escolha.

Entregou o histórico falso para o diretor e o viu arregalar os olhos ao ver de onde ela era.

- Durmnstrang? Suponho que seja puro sangue, sim? – perguntou ele.

- Na realidade não senhor. Minha mãe era trouxa e meu pai era bruxo – respondeu ela. – Sou mestiça. Me deixaram entrar lá porque meu pai era conhecido de Karkaroff.

- Muito bem, muito bem – disse ele adiantando-se em direção à um armário próximo a sua mesa.

Quando ele se virou tinha em mãos o Chapéu Seletor.

- Você já deve saber que aqui em Hogwarts nós dividimos os alunos em casas? – perguntou no que ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Bom, será que a senhorita poderia sentar-se aqui para eu por o chapéu em você?

Hermione foi até o banco que ele havia indicado e sentou-se.

O diretor pôs o chapéu em sua cabeça e ela ouviu uma vozinha.

_Hmmm, interessante... Ao que parece temos uma viajante do tempo._

_Mas não se preocupe, não irei contar nada a ninguém, sempre achei aquele garoto meio esquisito mesmo..._

_Acho que não posso colocá-la em nenhum outro lugar que não seja: GRIFINÓRIA!_

Ele falou alto para o diretor ouvir.

Hermione tirou o chapéu da cabeça sentindo-se estranhamente em casa, como se a afirmação de ser grifinória a acalmasse.

- Estranho – ela ouviu a voz do diretor.

- O que é estranho diretor? – perguntou curiosa.

- Pensei que fosse para a Sonserina – disse ele e logo sacudiu a cabeça. – Deixe para lá, o chapéu é quem sabe! – ele falou e sorriu para ela. – Bem-vinda a Hogwarts!

Depois de ter conversado com o diretor e ter explicado sua história, Hermione foi "apresentada" ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Estava vazio, as pessoas deviam estar todas jantando.

Hermione subiu para o dormitório onde era agora sua casa e desabou-se a chorar.

Ela sabia que a escolha havia sido dela, mas ela não conseguia não ficar triste ao pensar em todos que havia deixado para trás.

Ela estava sozinha agora. Sem Harry e sem Rony.

Sem ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eu sei que o Tom não apareceu neste capítulo, mas é que eu precisava escrever esse para vocês verem que Dumbledore já sabe que Hermione tem um segredo e isso, mais para frente será muito importante para o desenvolvimento desta fic. Prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter bastante Tom para vocês, e os pensamentos serão intercalados entre ele e Hermione okay? Mas para que eu poste o capítulo rapidinho eu necessito de review! Então... Reviewzem(eu sei que essa palavra não existe.. Wathever...)!<em>**


	3. Bad girl

**_N/a: Terceiro capítulo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Riddle is You<strong>_

_Bad girl_

* * *

><p><em>Menina má!<em>

_Você está no topo_

_Sentindo a mais legal atenção_

_Eles não podem ignorar_

_O que eles não entendem_

_ (Bad Girl – Leighton Meester)_

* * *

><p>- E Charlus é o cara mais lindo que você pode querer aqui em Hogwarts, exceto é claro o Riddle – ia dizendo Anne enquanto levava Hermione em direção ao Salão Principal. – Mas ele nem conta...<p>

- Porque não? – perguntou Hermione curiosa por saber algo sobre o garoto.

- Porque ele, bom, ele não sai com ninguém. A única pessoa com quem ele saiu foi a Alice Jackson da Sonserina, mas eles acabaram depois de algum tempo. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que foi _ele _quem acabou, porque até hoje ela é apaixonada por ele. E depois disso ele nunca mais namorou com nenhuma garota, a gente só ouve falar que ele fica com alguém de vez em quando. Sorte a delas – Anne deu de ombros e apontou para um par de portas muito conhecidas de Hermione. – E aqui é o Salão Principal, onde almoçamos e jantamos e onde acontecem as grandes festas.

Ela abriu as portas para Hermione entrar e centenas de pares de olhos se voltaram para elas.

_É claro, _Hermione pensou, _a garota nova de Durmnstrang que foi parar na Grifinória. _

- Parece que todos estão muito interessados em você – Anne sorriu e apontou as mesas para ela. – A mesa da ponta esquerda é a da Grifinória, ou seja, a nossa casa; a da ponta direita é a da Sonserina; a do meio ao lado da Sonserina é a Lufa-Lufa, e a que sobra é a Corvinal.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fingindo prestar atenção. Anne, a loira e linda monitora-chefe grifinória, havia se mostrado uma ótima companhia, mas era realmente muito chato ser apresentada para o que ela já conhecia.

- O que você acha de irmos comer? – perguntou Hermione indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

- Mas eu ainda preciso te amostrar as estufas...

- Depois, no momento eu estou com muita fome para querer ir até as estufas – Hermione sentou, sob o olhar do salão, e se serviu de torradas e suco de abóbora.

- Você quem sabe – Anne deu novamente de ombros e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Me conta como é Durmnstrang.

Hermione deu uma mordida em sua torrada e mastigou enquanto pensava.

- É horrível – ela respondeu. – É muito, muito frio lá. Sem falar que o castelo é minúsculo em comparação a este. E as aulas, bom, você já deve saber da fama de lá.

- Eles são a favor das Artes das Trevas – Anne afirmou.

- Pois é, eles são.

Depois dessa conversa as duas ficaram em silêncio, pensando.

Hermione achava que seria muito difícil continuar mentindo se as pessoas seguissem perguntando a ela sobre Durmnstrang. Tudo o que ela sabia sobre lá era basicamente o que Vitor havia dito. E algumas coisas que ela havia lido, claro.

Mas não era muita coisa.

- Hey Anne! – alguém gritou para a garota loira.

Um garoto muito alto, com olhos castanhos expressivos e cabelos negros conhecidamente revoltados se aproximou das duas.

- Olá, Charlus – Anne cumprimentou, lançando um olhar atento para os lados, como se estivesse esperando algo.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Como você está? – perguntou o garoto sentando ao lado de Anne que ficou escarlate. – Você nem fala comigo – Charlus concluiu, sentido.

- Ah, bom é que...

- Eu sei – ele cortou Anne semicerrando os olhos. – Mas então, você não vai me apresentar nossa nova colega? – ele sorriu para Hermione que instantaneamente reconheceu sua semelhança com um de seus melhores amigos.

- Hermione Granger – Hermione se apresentou, não podendo deixar de sorrir.

- Charlus Potter, ao seu dispor – ele piscou para ela e deu um beijo na bochecha de Anne antes de sair rápido.

- Charlus! – Anne repreendeu exasperada.

- Eu já não falei que eu não queria ver você perto desse tipinho? – Hermione quase gritou ao reconhecer a voz.

- Ab, meu amor! – Anne ergueu-se de um pulo e se atirou no pescoço do garoto que a encarava com a cara amarrada.

Antes, porém, que ela chegasse perto o bastante para beijá-lo ele a empurrou para trás.

- O que o _Potter _queria com você?

- Ele estava se apresentando para Hermione, só isso – Anne respondeu sentida.

- E porque ele te beijou? – perguntou ele inserindo tanto desprezo em sua voz que Anne se encolheu.

- Eu acho que eu vou ir para o quarto – Hermione falou alto, para que os dois ouvissem.

- Mas você pode se perder... – Anne falou tentando obviamente não cair no choro em frente à Hermione.

- Não se preocupe Anne, eu acho que já aprendi o caminho – Hermione respondeu.

- Você é a garota nova então? – o garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos, exatamente igual ao Malfoy que ela conhecia, perguntou.

- Pois é – Hermione deu um sorriso forçado.

Ele a analisou da cabeça aos pés antes de dar um sorrisinho irritante e estender a mão para ela.

- Abraxas Malfoy.

- Hermione Granger – disse ela sem retribuir o gesto. – Até logo Anne.

- Até – ela ouviu a garota responder antes de ela voltar a discutir com seu suposto namorado. – Eu não fiz nada...

- E depois você diz que não é igual às outras... – Hermione ouviu-o falar antes de sair para o pátio.

Anne era uma garota muito bonita, loira, alta, simpática e, aparentemente, legal; havia se oferecido para mostrar à Hermione a escola, e Hermione sem nenhuma outra alternativa aceitou. Como uma garota assim poderia namorar alguém como um Malfoy?

_E pelo visto a estupidez dos Malfoy é genética._

O sol da manhã deu as boas vindas a ela enquanto Hermione andava pelos jardins. Algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos enquanto o aperto em seu peito, que ela estava sentindo desde que havia ido parar ali, parecia aumentar a cada minuto. Olhava ao redor, vendo tudo tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

_Harry, Ron, Gina... _

Todos tão distantes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão presentes ali naqueles terrenos.

Hermione sentia-se claustrofóbica ao pensar que estava perdida em um mundo que ela não conhecia, com pessoas que ela não conhecia.

_Nem todas._

Seu pensamento voltou ao garoto que a havia encontrado no dia anterior. Extremamente bonito, aparência inteligente, certo ar de mistério; tudo isso contribuía muito para Tom Riddle conseguir tudo o que queria. Porque alguém como ele, com todos esses requisitos, iria querer se transformar em um monstro?

- Tome cuidado ai! Essas plantas são carnívoras – alguém alertou Hermione, que estava tão distraída que não havia percebido que estava indo em direção à plantação.

- Nossa, nem havia visto. Obriga... – mas ela parou de falar assim que viu quem a havia avisado.

Ele a encarou por alguns momentos, como se esperasse que ela concluísse o que estava falando, mas Hermione apenas continuou encarando-o.

- Minha beleza causa isso às vezes – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes tentando afastar os pensamentos _ele é muito mau, ele é muito mau! _da cabeça, até que as palavras que ele havia dito a atingiram.

- É o que? – ela perguntou, incerta.

- Você ficou muda quando me viu – apontou ele. – Isso acontece.

Hermione grunhiu exasperada.

- Como? Sua beleza? – esquecendo-se por um minuto de com quem estava falando ela riu incrédula. – Você não acha que é muita pretensão?

- Eu não acho nada, só estou mencionando um fato - o garoto moreno deu de ombros fazendo o sol reluzir em seus cabelos extremamente negros.

Hermione ficou muda novamente, digerindo a presunção de Tom Riddle.

- Ótimo – foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu proferir antes de dar as costas e sair de volta em direção ao castelo.

- Hey, espere! – ela ouviu-o falar.

Hermione continuou caminhando tentando ao máximo se afastar dele.

Tom foi atrás da garota e pegou-a pelo braço, apenas não esperava a reação que ela teve.

Não foi nenhum arrepio seguido dos sorrisinhos maliciosos que as garotas lançavam sempre que ele encostava nelas.

Era desprezo. Puro desprezo e raiva.

Ela empurrou seu braço longe como se o mero contato a enojasse e Tom sentiu uma fúria descomunal com esse gesto.

- O Professor Dumbledore me mandou avisa-la que ele te espera as oito em sua sala – ele cuspiu as palavras.

- Ótimo – ela respondeu e seguiu andando firme para dentro do castelo.

Tom não tinha idéia do porque fez isso, mas ele a seguiu.

Ele pôde perceber o exato momento em que ela percebeu que ele a seguia. Ela começou a andar mais rápido.

Estranhando o comportamento da garota castanha, Tom apressou o passo também.

Porque ela havia olhado para ele com tanto nojo?

Ele conhecia bem demais aquele olhar; ele usava dele toda a vez que não gostava de alguma coisa.

- Você não tem nada para fazer não? – a voz da garota o tirou de seus devaneios.

Ela havia parado de andar e estava encarando-o. Tom, estranhamente, achou divertido o modo como ela o encarava com raiva.

_Como se ela pudesse fazer algo de mal para mim._

- Na verdade eu tenho – Tom respondeu para ela.

- Então porque você não vai fazer?

- Eu já estou fazendo – Tom disse simplesmente.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Me seguir é o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou brava.

- Não, na verdade, como monitor eu não posso deixar uma aluna nova andar sozinha por Hogwarts, correndo o risco de se perder por ai.

- Eu não vou me perder – ela respondeu exasperada.

- Tem certeza? Você chegou só ontem aqui. Nem Merlim aprenderia um caminho tão rápido – Tom impôs a ela.

- Mas eu não... – ela começou a falar mas parou de imediato. Arregalou os olhos e ficou pálida. Deu as costas e saiu, caminhando rápido, praticamente correndo, em direção às torres da Grifinória.

Tom estava pronto para a hora em que ela desistiria e pediria sua ajuda para achar o caminho.

Mas esse momento não chegou. A garota parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo.

Eles seguiram em silêncio por algum tempo até que ela virou-se para ele e deu um sorrisinho antes de entrar por uma parede.

- Mas o que...? – Tom olhou para onde ela havia entrado e encostou a mão na parede. Seu toque fez a parede dissolver e ele pôde ver uma passagem que ele jamais havia visto antes e, ao longe, a garota correndo.

- Como que ela sabia disso? – Tom se perguntou antes de correr atrás dela.

Ele precisava saber.

Alguém que soubesse o mínimo que fosse a mais que ele sobre Hogwarts, era um motivo de investigação. Ninguém conhecia Hogwarts como ele.

E como essa garota que veio de fora poderia saber?

O caminho foi parar em um corredor de distância da torre da Grifinória.

Ele alcançou-a antes que ela pudesse fugir novamente.

- Como você sabia daquela passagem? – ele perguntou segurando-a pelo pulso. – Que eu saiba você chegou apenas ontem de Durmnstrang.

- Não te interessa _Riddle _– ela falou, cuspindo seu nome.

- Sabe que eu me esqueci do seu nome? – Tom disse, querendo irritá-la. – Como é mesmo?

Ela revirou os olhos e soltou seu pulso, antes de sair em direção ao corredor da torre da Grifinória.

- Espero que você saiba a senha – ele falou encostando no beiral do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Ele percebeu que ela ficou corada e sorriu com a vitória.

- Se você me disser como você sabia daquela passagem eu te digo a senha – Tom negociou com ela. – Srtª. ...?

- Granger – ela respondeu exasperada. – Hermione Granger.

- Você não vai me contar?

Hermione o encarou por algum tempo, todo o asco que ele havia visto antes estava ali, estampado em seu rosto.

- Você quem sabe – Tom deu de ombros antes de dar as costas e sair caminhando em direção as escadas.

- Foi a Anne quem me contou – Hermione falou quando ele pôs o pé no primeiro degrau.

Tom deu meia volta e encarou a garota que o mirava com derrota nos olhos.

- Anne?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Agora você pode me dizer a senha?

- _Sentidos _– ele falou olhando para ela.

- Como eu posso saber se a senha é a certa? – Hermione perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Como eu posso saber que o que você me disse é verdade? – Tom perguntou.

- _Sentidos – _ela pronunciou em frente ao quadro que se abriu.

- Obrigado Riddle – ela falou entrando pelo quadro. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, não foi Anne quem me disse sobre a passagem e eu acho que você já sabia disso – ela falou encarando-o.

- É, eu sei – ele deu de ombros e a encarou. – Mas eu ainda descubro como você sabia.

- Eu acho meio difícil você descobrir algo sobre mim – Hermione disse com a voz soturna.

- Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz – Tom falou, sério.

- Você que pensa Riddle, você que pensa – Hermione encarou mais um momento antes de bater a porta em sua cara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obrigado Lara Lynx Black pelo seu review :)<br>_**


	4. Wake me up when september ends

**N/a:Tentei escrever esse capítulo um milhão de vezes, mas nunca ficava bom. Ainda não acho que esteja bom, mas eu espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Riddle is You<em>**

_Wake Me up When September Ends_

* * *

><p><em>"Enquanto a minha memória descansa<em>

_Mas nunca esqueço o que eu perdi_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

_O verão chegou e passou_

_A inocência nunca dura_

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar"_

* * *

><p>Assim que a garota bateu a porta em sua cara, Tom virou as costas para o retrato e desceu as escadarias que o levariam para a sala comunal da Sonserina.<p>

- Onde você esteve Tom? O Lewis estava te procurando, parece que Dumbledore quer falar com você – foi atacado por Malfoy assim que sentou em uma poltrona.

- Dumbledore? – perguntou. – O que o Lewis disse?

- Só que Dumbledore quer falar com você – Malfoy deu de ombros e se atirou ao seu lado.

Tom suspirou antes de levantar e ir em direção à saída novamente.

- Hey, Tom? – Malfoy o chamou. – Vai haver uma reunião amanhã, após o último tempo de poções. Lestrange tem noticias.

Tom apenas assentiu e saiu da sala.

Se Lestrange tinha noticias, significava que deveria ter encontrado alguma coisa em respeito de sua família.

Depois de longos anos de pesquisa em busca de seus descendentes, Tom havia achado menções de tal de 'família Gaunt' e descobriu que eram seus parentes.

Tom havia peço à Lestrange, que tinha muitos conhecidos e informantes no mundo bruxo, para que descobrisse sobre o paradeiro dos Gaunt.

Esperava que fosse por esse motivo que Lestrange o chamara para aquela reunião. Não gostava de perder seu tempo com coisas sem importância.

Seguiu seu caminho até o corredor que o levaria à sala de Dumbledore.

Bateu na porta.

- Entre – a voz do professor falou, abafada pela parede de distância. – Ah, Sr. Riddle.

Assim que entrou na sala, percebeu que ele e o professor não eram os únicos na sala. Aquela garota, Hermione Granger, estava lá. E o encarava como se ele fosse a morte encarnada.

Tom riu internamente com aquele pensamento.

Talvez ele o fosse mesmo.

- O senhor me chamou professor? – perguntou ele para o professor que o encarava.

- Ah, sim Tom – Dumbledore disse e o indicou que sentasse no acento que havia ao lado do que a garota estava sentada. – O diretor Dippet me pediu que o avisasse: o julgamento de Hagrid será mês que vem e você terá de comparecer para prestar seus esclarecimentos.

Tom percebeu a garota ficar com uma expressão de indignação no rosto, e o encarou, pela segunda vez naquele dia, com asco.

Ele teria de descobrir o porquê de ela o encarar daquele jeito.

E sobre o julgamento, Tom tinha total certeza de que isso não seria nem um pouco preocupante. Ele tinha todas as provas necessárias para incriminar Rubeo Hagrid.

Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem senhor. Era só isso? – perguntou.

Dumbledore o encarou com a expressão indecifrável antes de sorrir para ele.

- Sim Tom, era só isso – ele falou e ergueu-se de seu acento. – Srtª. Granger, para você o mesmo. Já disse o que era necessário.

Granger assentiu para Dumbledore e se virou para a porta. Saiu.

Tom foi logo atrás, algo o impulsionando à descobrir o porque de todo aquele nojo.

- Granger – ele chamou a garota que caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor.

Pôde vê-la endurecer assim que ouviu sua voz.

Ela virou lentamente para ele e sua expressão era de desdém.

- Riddle? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Tom foi até onde ela estava e ela respirou fundo, como para se acalmar.

- Você tem algum problema comigo? – ele falou, lançando para ela o seu melhor sorriso. Ele ainda queria descobrir como ela sabia sobre aquela passagem.

- Porque eu teria? – ela perguntou virando o rosto para longe dele e continuando a andar.

- Eu não sei, mas suas atitudes demonstram que algo contra mim, você tem – ele falou encarando-a pelo canto do olho.

Ele conhecia Hogwarts como a palma de sua mão, vivera ali cinco anos e caminhara por ela noites seguidas, tentando decorar cada detalhe que possuía.

Não era justo que uma garota que havia chegado à apenas um dia soubesse algo que ele nunca imaginou.

Sem falar que a garota não inspirava muita confiança.

Não que Tom confiasse em alguém, porque ele não confiava em ninguém além dele mesmo, mas a garota o fazia ficar desconfiado.

Granger apenas deu de ombros e seguiu andando em silêncio, à maior distancia dele que o corredor oferecia.

- Sabe Granger, é estanho que uma garota sang... _ Mestiça_ tenha sido aceita em Durmnstrang. Sempre ouvi falar que eles só aceitavam Sangues-puros lá – Tom falou, observando a reação da garota que não foi muito mais do que ficar um pouco corada.

- E mais estranho ainda – ele prosseguiu, vendo que ela não respondia. – É você ter ido parar na Grifinória.

- O Chapéu-Seletor quis assim, não posso fazer nada contra isso – ela falou, encarando-o.

- É, - ele falou. – Mas até que dá para entender. Na Sonserina só entram quem tem...

- Você não vai falar realmente sangue-puro não é? – ela perguntou, parando de andar. – Porque eu sei que existem muitos 'sangues-ruins' na Sonserina – ela disse com desdém.

- São raros – Tom disse, continuando a andar. Granger continuou parada no mesmo lugar.

- E você faz parte deles não é mesmo, Riddle? – ela disse tão baixo que ele não sabia se havia ouvido certo.

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou, irritado.

- Você realmente se acha digno Riddle? Acha que é muito importante não é mesmo? – ela falou, aproximando-se dele e apontando para seu peito.

Tom recuou, estupidificado pelo que ela havia dito.

O mais estranho de tudo, foi a sensação que ele teve com relação ao que ela estava falando. Como se ela quisesse falar aquilo há muito tempo.

O que era estupidez da parte dele, pois ela nem o conhecia para querer falar algo para ele.

Ela continuou.

- Você pensa que as pessoas te veneram, pensa que os professores te acham o máximo – ela falou antes de rir, um sorriso sem felicidade, sarcástico. – Mas isso Riddle, é porque eles não te conhecem.

Ela seguiu andando, deixando-o parado absorvendo o que ela havia falado.

_Não, não, não. _

_Não era possível._

Ela sabia o que ele fazia? Ela sabia sobre suas reuniões e o que havia feito? Era por isso que ela sentia asco dele? Por isso que parecia odiá-lo?

Mas isso não era possível.

Ninguém nunca soube de nada.

Deveria ser inveja do que os professores falavam dele pela escola.

Uma raiva descomunal apossou-se de seu corpo.

- Quem você pensa que é sua Sangue-Ruim? – ele falou correndo até ela.

- Meu sangue é tão ruim quanto o seu Riddle – ela falou. – E você sabe disso não é mesmo? Você não tem o direito de julgar o sangue de ninguém sendo que o seu não é melhor do que o de ninguém.

Ela disse isso antes de entrar pela mesma passagem que havia mostrado para ele mais cedo.

Tom não sabia de onde vinha tanta raiva, talvez por ela saber sobre coisas que ninguém mais sabia, ou talvez pelo fato de ela ser extremamente irritante. Mas ele sabia que não iria descansar até descobrir como ela poderia saber sobre ele.

Ela havia despertado algo nele que ele lutava para conter em sua estadia em Hogwarts. _Voldemort._

Hermione entrou em seu quarto e ouviu o barulho de água. Alguém estava tomado banho.

Ela dividia o quarto com mais quatro garotas, Geórgia, Anne, Minerva e Julie.

Até aquele momento só havia conhecido Anne, as outras ainda não haviam sido apresentadas.

Olhou para os lados e sentou em sua cama.

Cuidou a porta para ver se ninguém iria entrar e ficou atenta ao ruído de água do banheiro. Não queria que ninguém visse o que iria fazer.

Logo após ter chegado em seu dormitório, Hermione havia lembrado que a bolsinha lilás de contas que havia enfeitiçado quando saiu em busca das horcruxes com Harry e Ron estava em sua meia.

Abriu a gaveta que havia selado com um feitiço e puxou a bolsinha dali.

Meteu seu braço dentro da bolsa e procurou até que, finalmente, encontrou o que procurava.

A capa da invisibilidade.

Ela havia se descontrolado demais com Riddle. Havia dito coisas que ela não deveria saber naquele tempo. Havia sido idiota.

E, de acordo com o que sabia, ele iria querer descobrir como ela sabia daquelas coisas.

Decidiu que ficaria de olho nele.

Já que estava perdida em seu tempo, decidiu que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade e estudar Riddle.

Escondeu a capa embaixo de suas cobertas e quis trocar de roupas.

Até que lembrou que não possuía nenhuma além daquelas despedaçadas e uma que Anne havia emprestado à ela.

_Merda._

- Ah, Hermione! – Anne, que estava no banheiro, chamou-a. – Isso aqui chegou para você – e apontou para um malão que estava ao lado de sua cama.

Hermione foi até ele e o abriu.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um bilhete.

_Achei que fosse precisar._

Foi o que ela leu antes de ver várias mudas de roupas dentro da mala.

- Devem ter mandado da Bulgária para você – Anne falou enquanto penteava os cabelos.

- É, deve ser – Hermione respondeu e pegou uma das roupas de dentro do malão e foi tomar banho.

Depois de convencer Anne de que não estava com fome, deitou na cama e nem percebeu como adormeceu.

Acordou no outro dia, sentindo-se um pouco mais renovada, e foi tomar seu café.

- Bom dia Anne – ela cumprimentou Anne que estava sentada em meio à algumas garotas que pararam de conversar assim que ela falou.

- Bom dia! Venha cá que eu quero te apresentar para as meninas – Anne a puxou e foi apontando uma à uma. – Aquela é Geórgia – uma menina negra muito bonita sorriu para ela. – Julie – uma louro-platinada de olhos verdes que também sorriu – E Minnie – apontou para uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que apenas acenou.

A garota era estranhamente familiar.

Se bem que se fosse pensar desse jeito, quase todos ali deveriam ser familiares à ela, já que seus netos e filhos eram seus conhecidos.

Sua cabeça doía ao pensar onde estava.

Elas foram para a aula, que seria Transfiguração, e Hermione, mesmo não querendo, sentia-se eufórica ao pensar que teria uma aula com Dumbledore.

- Bom dia – Dumbledore cumprimentou a turma e fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo aparecerem no quadro milhares de figuras complicadas, mas que Hermione já conhecia. Era transfiguração humana. – Juntem-se à seus pares e vamos trabalhar.

Hermione olhou para Anne que a encarou sem jeito.

- Ah Hermione, me desculpe, mas não vou poder sentar com você. Semana passada o professor nos dividiu e eu sou junto com a Julie – ela falou.

- Tudo bem Anne, sem problema.

- Mas nem se preocupe Hermione, as duplas nas aulas do professor Dumbledore só ficam juntas por um mês. Assim que esse mês terminar eu faço dupla com você ok?

Bem coisa de Dumbledore, fazer as pessoas tentarem se entender entre si, fazendo-as conviverem juntas.

- Srtª. Granger? – Dumbledore chamou. – Você terá de sentar com o Sr. Riddle que também não tem dupla.

Hermione sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

- Granger? – ouviu a voz de Riddle ao seu lado quando ele sentou-se no banco que dividiriam por este mês. – Espero que você seja boa, porque eu não gosto de ajudar quem é burro demais para aprender.

Arrogante. Ele era arrogante demais.

Hermione apenas respirou fundo, lutando contra as lágrimas de raiva e desolação que tentavam sair de seus olhos.

Teria de esperar setembro acabar.

Só esperava que os dias não se demorassem muito.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Tentei fazer o Tom como eu sempre imaginei que ele fosse: arrogante e preconceituoso ao extremo contra o próprio sangue. Vocês lembram como a Hermione ficou quando o Rony voltou depois de ter deixado-a e ao Harry? Que ela ficou enlouquecida e descontrolada?Pois é, ela vai ficar descontrolada daquele jeito muitas vezes nessa fic. O negócio de estar sozinha vai deixá-la realmente irritada.E isso vai ser um ponto negativo para ela já que Tom vai desconfiar. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E que comentem! Kisses**

_Muito obrigada às pessoas que comentaram na fic. Vocês não fazem ideia de como eu estou feliz com os comentários!_


	5. Shut Up

_**N/a: Houveram alguns problemas com relação à esta fanfic. Toda vez que eu começava a escrever alguma coisa, eu apagava logo em seguida por não ter gostado. Eu estava completamente sem criatividade para escrever esse capítulo, até que, de repente, uma luz apareceu e eu consegui escrever. E a criatividade foi tanta que eu escrevi até o próximo capítulo! Então não se preocupem mais com a demora pois eu prometo que eu postarei o próximo capítulo bem rápido :)**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Riddle is you<strong>_

_Shut Up_

* * *

><p><em>Você pensa que é especial<em>

_Mas eu sei, e eu sei_

_E eu sei, e nós sabemos_

_Que você não é_

_(Shut Up - Simple Plan)_

* * *

><p>Os dias daquela semana se passaram como borrões, menos é claro, as aulas de transfiguração, na qual Hermione dividia o assento com Riddle. Era realmente irritante ter alguém respondendo à todas as perguntas corretamente enquanto lançava um sorriso arrogante para seu lado. Hermione ficou um bom tempo perguntando-se o quão irritante ela deveria ter sido cada vez que algum professor perguntava alguma coisa. Decidiu que melhoraria esse comportamento quando voltasse à seu tempo.<p>

Se é que voltaria.

Mas ela não gostava desse tipo de pensamento.

O negócio era que ela não teve tempo de demonstrar toda a sua inteligência enquanto Riddle continuava respondendo às suas perguntas. E por um lado Hermione estava fazendo isso de propósito, para ver o quão inteligente e perspicaz Riddle era. Depois de alguns dias tendo-o como companheiro de classe, Riddle aparentemente achava-a simplória por seu nada atrativo desempenho em classe. O que ele não sabia é que tudo que eles estavam estudando, Hermione já havia estudado antes, e ela percebeu o quão avançado era o ensino em seu tempo. Poções como _Mata cão _e _Veritaserum_, ainda nem existiam naquela época.

As coisas estavam acontecendo de uma forma tão diferente do esperado que Hermione surpreendeu-se. Anne, a sua nova melhor amiga, havia se mostrado uma companheira e tanto fazendo Hermione sorrir quando pensou que fosse entrar em depressão por estar perdida em um lugar totalmente diferente do que ela vivia antes. Charlus que foi se infiltrando em sua amizade com Anne e acabou tornando-se outro amigo de Hermione, era o tipo de pessoa com quem se podia contar em todas as horas, fosse em momentos de tensão quanto em momentos de diversão.

Ele havia surpreendido Hermione, demonstrando o quanto se parecia com Harry.

Toda vez que olhava-o Hermione tentava não lembrar de seus velhos amigos e na falta que eles faziam.

Geralmente quando Charlus estava por perto, Anne corava até a morte e soltava qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para sair de perto.

_"Tudo por causa daquele Malfoy idiota - Charlus dizia. - Eu gostaria muito de quebrar a cara dele, só não o faço porque Anne me mataria logo em seguida."_

No todo, a vida nessa Hogwarts estava bem legal. Bem mais calma do que Hermione esperaria, quando se era colega de classe do cara que se tornaria só o maior vilão de todos os tempos.

- _Envergatte_ - Riddle respondeu, antes mesmo de Dumbledore terminar sua pergunta.

- Hum, muito bem Sr. Riddle, cinco pontos para a Sonserina - Dumbledore falou, assentindo com a cabeça na direção de Riddle. - Bom, presumindo que vocês tenham entendido o conteúdo sobre transfiguração de partes do corpo, eu gostaria que, as duplas, fizessem um trabalho com pelo menos 50 centímetros, e uma demonstração em frente a turma para daqui à duas semanas.

As duplas começaram a se agitar em volta, falando aos sussurros sobre o que fazer na demonstração.

- Eu espero que você seja boa com a varinha Granger - Riddle falou friamente encarando-a com os olhos acinzentados astutos. - Não estou com vontade de acabar parando na Ala Hospitalar por um feitiço malfeito.

- Não se preocupe Riddle - ela respondeu, seus olhos faiscando com raiva reprimida - se eu for te mandar para algum lugar, a Ala Hospitalar seria o melhor deles.

Riddle ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu arrogantemente, como se a resposta de Hermione fosse uma piada mal contada.

- Ah, er, turma - Dumbledore chamou, silêncio tomando a sala imediatamente após suas palavras. - Não se esqueçam que essa noite nós teremos o começo do Clube de Duelos. Começará as oito horas e os interessados devem se inscrever com os monitores das casas.

A sala ficou agitada novamente, os garotos sorrindo com a perspectiva de poder atacar alguém com a permissão dos professores.

- Hey, Tom - Hermione ouviu a voz de Malfoy, que sentava atrás deles, chamar Riddle. - Ta dentro?

- Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de diversão também - Riddle falou, o sorriso arrogante voltando a sua face.

- Ótimo! Quero ver alguém vencer a Sonserina hoje - Malfoy lançou um sorriso zombeteiro para o lado de Charlus e depois percebeu que Hermione o encarava. - Que foi Granger? Eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas eu não acho que Anne iria gostar de saber que você está me encarando.

Foi a vez de Hermione sorrir zombeteiramente.

- Eu realmente me impressiono com o grande ego que vocês sonserinos parecem ter. Já é a segunda vez que um de vocês me fala uma coisa dessas, e pode ter certeza de que eu não te acho nenhum pouco bonito. Para mim você parece uma doninha - Hermione riu internamente com o comentario. - De qualquer forma, eu estava te encarando porque você está com uma sobrancelha roxa, e te digo para seu bem: você está terrivel - Hermione sorriu e virou-se para a frente sentindo o olhar de Riddle.

- O que você acha de um duelo Hemione? - Riddle perguntou, chamando-a pelo primeiro nome, o que a assustou. Riddle chegou mais perto. - Eu ainda estou com suas palavras entaladas na minha garganta.

- Então eu espero que você morra afogado, Riddle - Hermione levantou no momento em que o sinal tocou.

- Você está com medo de me enfrentar, é isso? Não parece uma atitude de uma grifinória - Hermione virou-se para ele e o encarou.

- Te encontro mais tarde Riddle - ela foi em direção à porta. - Talvez eu consiga entalar alguma outra coisa em sua garganta, como o seu ego.

Hermione arrependeu-se de ter falado aquelas palavras no mesmo momento em que elas sairam de sua boca.

- Merda - ela exclamou, parando em um corredor e ajeitando sua mochila. - Como se eu precisasse apanhar de Voldemort mais uma vez. - olhou para os lados, recriminando-se por ter dito o nome dele alto, mas ninguém parecia ter ouvido. - Hermione, você está ferrada.

- Falando sozinha, Granger?

- Pois é - Hermione respondeu - mas eu tenho certeza de que isso não é da sua conta, Riddle.

- Sabe, eu não sei o que te falam por ai, mas eu tenho certeza de que te disseram que eu sou alguém que você não vai querer ter como inimigo - Riddle se encostou na parede enquanto falava.

Hermione mordeu a língua antes de responder que ela sabia muito melhor do que ele do que ele era capaz. Apenas suspirou, ajeitou novamente sua mochila nas costas e saiu, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

- Eu não sei o que você esconde Granger, mas você me intriga - Riddle falou, tão baixo que somente Hermione pôde ouvir. - Eu não gosto de _não_ saber, por isso eu te digo para tomar cuidado com as suas reações.

Hermione não virou-se para encará-lo, mas pôde sentir que ele já havia ido.

Riddle e Hermione tinham muitos desses encontros nos corredores, onde Riddle exaltava seu ego e Hermione apenas descartava-o. Riddle emanava uma aura de poder, Hermione entendia o porque de outros aceitarem suas ordens, mas mesmo isso não a impedia de respondê-lo com sua língua afiada. Era estranho pensar que ela estava discutindo com o futuro _Lorde das Trevas. _Blargh!

A verdade era que Riddle era um prodigio. Para o seu tempo. Porque Hermione esperava muito mais de alguém que acabaria com a vida da maior parte de seus amigos no futuro.

Hermione foi até a sala comunal da Grifinória e encontrou Anne com um bando de alunos em sua volta, fazendo as inscrições para o Clube de Duelos. Charlus estava ao seu lado com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Hey Anne! - Hermione cumprimentou, aproximando-se. - Que cara é essa Charlus?

Anne bufou e Charlus ficou com o rosto vermelho.

- É a Anne, ela não quer me deixar competir - Charlus exclamou.

- Eu não quero que você duele com Ab - Anne disse, largando a pena de escrever assim que o último aluno se inscreveu.

- Com isso você está admitindo que se ele duelasse comigo, acabaria na Ala Hospitalar - Charlus sorriu exultante, sabendo que irritaria Anne com o comentário.

- Isso é ridículo! É claro que Abraxás não acabaria na Ala Hospitalar! Eu estou mais preocupada com a _sua_ saúde - Anne ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto falava.

- E agora você está afirmando que se preocupa mais comigo do que com o seu namorado - Charlus alargou mais o sorriso.

- Você é impossível! - Anne exclamou, levantando-se de onde estava sentada. - Não é possível discutir com você.

- Porque eu sempre tenho razão - Charlus confirmou com a cabeça.

- Idiota.

- Hey, vocês dois! Parem com isso - Hermione chamou-os à voz da razão. - Anne, eu preciso que você me inscreva no clube - Anne ficou confusa com o pedido da amiga.

- Você? Mas, Hermione, você sabe que é casa contra casa não sabe? E os sonserinos são imbativeis! - Anne falou, preocupação tingindo sua voz.

- Eles não seriam imbatíveis se eu _pudesse _competir - Charlus reclamou.

- Cale a boca - Anne fez um gesto de silêncio para o lado de Charlus e este riu. - Você tem certeza Hermione?

- Absoluta.

Anne deu de ombros e pegou a pena novamente, escrevendo o nome de Hermione logo em seguida.

- Bom, acho que é só, não temos mais ninguém que queira se inscrever - Anne falou, ignorando os gestos de indignação de Charlus. - Vou levar a lista para o professor Dumbledore.

Anne saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, deixando Hermione com um Charlos irritado.

- Não se preocupe Charlus, eu acabo com o Malfoy para você - Hermione falou.

Charlus absorveu as palavras de Hermione e sorriu.

- Quando você diz _acabo _você está querendo dizer que vai deixá-lo mal o suficiente para parar na Ala Hospitalar?

- É, eu acho que posso fazer isso por você.

- Então eu fico te devendo uma - Charlus disse e saiu pelo retrato também.

As horas passaram rápidas demais na opinião de Hermione. Quando viu, já eram cinco para as oito e ela estava se dirigindo para o salão principal junto com Charlus. Anne havia desaparecido misteriosamente quando Charlus disse que iria descer para olhar Hermione duelar. Hermione ficou um pouco aliviada, pois não estava com vontade de ficar entre outra discussão do _não-casal._

- Boa sorte Mione - Charlus a chamou pelo apelido que seus amigos costumavam de chamá-la. Hermione ficou estática por alguns segundos, vendo Charlus se distanciar.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, parando as lágrimas de saudade de escorrerem por seu rosto. _Tão perto, mas tão longe._

Professor Slugorn, que era o diretor oficial da sonserina naquele tempo, estava com seus alunos em um canto dando dicas de ataque e defesa. Hermione foi até onde Dumbledore estava com os grifinórios.

- Srtª. Granger, aqui está você - Dumbledore cumprimentou-a quando ela se esgueirou por entre os inscritos. Todos eram meninos, exceto ela e Minnie. - Você e a srtª. McGonagall são as únicas moças? - Dumbledore perguntou, encarando os alunos.

McGonagall? Minnie? Como Hermione não percebeu antes?

Por um momento Hermione quase soltou um riso histérico, Professora McGonagall sua colega? Por Merlim!

Mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nesse fato hilário, pois o diretor Dippet chamou a atençãod e todos explicando como seriam os combates.

_"Primeiro as damas duelarão, depois os rapazes e logo em seguida os vencedores se enfrentarão."_

A primeira garota que Hermione enfrentou foi tão fácil de derrotar que ela se sentiu um pouco culpada. A segunda, um pouco mais difícil, mas foi uma luta rápida também.

Hermione sentia-se desconfortável ao sentir os olhares de Malfoy e Riddle nela. Malfoy sorria zombeteiramente enquanto Riddle parecia absorver cada movimento seu.

A terceira e a quarta passaram em um borrão e a quinta desmaiou antes mesmo de Hermione lançar um feitiço. No fim, sobraram ela e McGonagall e outra garota da Sonserina.

- As vencedoras - Dippet apontou para as três. - Esperem ali - indicou um canto para elas esperarem. - Agora os garotos.

Malfoy era um bom duelador, Hermione admitiu, mas era muito afobado, seu ataque era ótimo, mas sua defesa era péssima.

Em Riddle ela não conseguiu achar defeito. Toda a afobação que Malfoy tinha Riddle tinha o dobro de atênção. Atacava em um só golpe, com maestria, deixando os oponentes no chão sem muito esforço. Havia um sorriso arrogante em seu lábios que deixaram Hermione com certa raiva.

Os duelos foram mais demorados, pois haviam muito mais garotos do que garotas. Um garoto grifinório, que Hermione ficou surpresa ao descobrir que era um Weasley, duelava muito bem. Ele, Riddle e Malfoy foram os vencedores.

- Agora, sortearemos as duplas novamente, mas damas contra cavalheiros.

Minerva acabou ficando com Riddle, o que pareceu deixá-la com mais sede de vitória, a sonserina, uma Black, ficou com o Weasley e Hermione acabou ficando com Malfoy. Charlus sorriu de algum canto da sala e Anne parecia estar sofrendo algum tipo de acesso.

- Ora, ora, ora Granger. Infelizmente parece que você não vai ter uma oportunidade de duelar com Tom - os olhos de malfoy brilharam. - Desculpe-me por destruir seus sonhos, mas é para seu próprio bem. Você não gostaria de duelar com ele, ele acabaria com você em segundos - Malfoy sorriu.

- _Silêncio! - _Hermione apontou a varinha para Malfoy. - Cale a boca!

Malfoy ficou irritado com o feitiço e partiu para o ataque. Hermione se arrependeu por ter lançado o feitiço do silêncio já que isso a impedia de saber o que ele iria lançar.

Alguns _protego _depois, Hermione viu o olhar de incentivo de Charlus.

- Isso é por você ser um idiota estúpido Malfoy - Hermione defendeu mais um feitiço de cor arroxeada que Malfoy lançou e apontou a varinha para ele. - _Furuncullus!_

Malfoy foi atirado para trás pela força do feitiço, bolhas gosmentas e esverdeadas apareciam em cada parte exposta de seu corpo. Mas ele não parecia estar inapto para revidar. Seu feitiço passou a centímetros da orelha esquerda de Hermione.

_- Estupefaça! - _Malfoy desmoronou desmaiado, as bolhas agora mais feias do que nunca.

- Ab! - Anne correu até onde seu namorado jazia e encarou com nojo as bolhas gosmentas em seu rosto. - Hermione! Como...?

- Eu realmente não vejo muita diferença do normal - Charlus chegou até onde Anne estava. - Você foi demais Hermione!

- E temos uma vencedora - diretor Dippet foi até onde eles estava. - Acredito que o senhor Malfoy precisa da Ala Hospitalar.

Anne lançou mais um olhar incrédulo para Hermione e conjurou uma maca móvel.

- Vamos Charlus! Mostre que você serve para alguma coisa e me ajude a por Abraxás aqui - Anne pediu.

- Com muito gosto, senhorita - Charlus atirou Malfoy na maca, fazendo o loiro bater a cabeça fortemente contra o metal.

- AH! - Anne exclamou e empurrou a maca porta à fora.

- Valeu Mi - Charlus exclamou.

- Eu me sinto culpada pela Anne - Hermione falou.

- Que nada, ela sabe que foi em legítima defesa.

BUMM! Nesse momento o som de algo explodindo chamou a atenção de todos que se viraram a tempo de ver o Weasley e a sonserina cairem no chão ao mesmo tempo. Os dois haviam se nocauteado.

O Weasley estava com bolotas vermelhas muito estranhas colorindo sua pele enquanto a sonserina estava com uma acne porosa arroxeada por toda a extensão de seu rosto.

- Acho que eles precisam da Ala Hospitalar também - Dumbledore comentou enquanto observava as espinhas da garota.

Alguns alunos se mobilizaram até eles e conjuraram macas como Anne e carregaram os dois para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu sempre acho esses jogos muito violentos - Dumbledore disse a Hermione. - Mas parece que esses jovens gostam de coisas mais _selvagens. _Bom duelo srtª. Granger.

- Obrigado, professor - Hermione corou.

Agora o único duelo que estava ocorrendo era entre Riddle e Minerva.

Riddle parecia estar se divertindo apenas defendendo os ataques de Minerva. Minerva por outro lado, parecia estar concentrada mortalmente no duelo. Riddle encontrou o olhar de Hermione, que o encarava, e sorriu antes de atacar Minerva com um feitiço não verbal, deixando-a desacordada.

- E temos nosso outro vencedor! - Dippet falou, como se já esperasse por aquilo. O que deveria ser. - Sr. Tom Riddle. Agora você e a srtª. Granger se enfrentarão.

Hermione se postou em frente a Riddle e silêncio tomou a sala.

- Agora você irá me pagar por suas palavras, Granger. E talvez você aprenda que não deve mexer comigo - os olhos de Riddle reluziam.

Hermione achou estranho o sentimento que a tomou. Achou que deveria ter medo já que duelaria contro _Voldemort, _mas o único sentimento que ela tinha em seu corpo era vingança. Talvez Riddle pudesse pagar, pelo menos um pouco, pelo que a fez passar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: Estou muito feliz pelos reviews que eu recebi. Muito obrigado, vocês são demais e não merecem uma autora que demore tanto para postar *bate na própria cabeça com uma panela***_

_**Charlus e Anne apareceram mais nesse capítulo, eu os acho tão fofos *-***_

_**Finalmente Hermione percebeu que Minnie é sua futura professora. OHHH! Hauhsuahsuahsua**_

_**Tom, com seu ego inflado como sempre e Malfoy um estúpido idiota que merece virar uma lesma.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e que me perdoem pela demora.**_

_**Beijos**_


	6. I'm with you

**_My Riddle is You_**

_I'm with you_

* * *

><p><em>"Estou procurando um lugar<br>Estou procurando um rosto  
>Há alguém aqui que eu conheça?<br>Porque nada está dando certo  
>E tudo está uma bagunça<br>E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho."_

_(I'm With You - Avril Lavigne_)

* * *

><p>Tom encarou Granger e deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Talvez assim ela aprendesse que Tom Riddle não era alguém com quem ela pudesse se meter. O diretor fez um sinal para que começassem o duelo.<p>

As pessoas ao redor, que observavam com atenção aos dois duelistas, estavam em um silêncio tão pesado que quase dava para senti-lo. Granger estreitou os olhos como se esperasse pelo seu movimento.

Tom sorriu insossamente a garota. Ele havia ficado realmente impressionado com o desempenho da garota no duelo contra Abraxás. Malfoy, independentemente das suas idiotices, sempre havia sido um ótimo duelista, por isso e por causa de seu grande conhecimento de famílias bruxas que Tom havia decidido aderi-lo ao seu circulo pessoal.

Mas Granger o havia derrotado.

Tom havia observado a garota nas aulas em que dividiam a classe e se degustava ao perceber que a garota não era nenhum espécime de gênio. Pelo contrário, ela nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de responder as perguntas do professor. Tom percebia os olhares de raiva e – quem sabe? – inveja que ela lançava para ele toda a vez que respondia a uma pergunta corretamente.

Mas talvez ela estivesse escondendo o jogo, já que havia derrotado Malfoy com tamanha habilidade.

Tom não pode evitar sentir um tremor de consternação ao pensar que talvez ela estivesse fingindo.

Os dois se encaravam, as varinhas apontadas para o peito do adversário, cada um esperando por qualquer mínimo movimento. A platéia começou a se cansar de esperar por algum ataque.

- Andem logo!

- Queremos ver vocês duelarem!

Tom sentiu vontade de mandar todos eles pelos ares.

Granger agitou sua varinha na direção dele que rapidamente desviou o feitiço com um escudo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Feitiços não-verbais hum?_

Tom decidiu jogar o mesmo jogo.

_Cistem Aperio_

Tom agitou a varinha em direção à ela e um escudo repeliu o feitiço, fazendo-o ter que se esquivar para não ser atingido. Um pequeno sorriso era visível nos lábios da sangue-ruim.

Algumas pessoas em volta sorriram também.

A raiva fluiu pelo seu corpo, _quem esses idiotas pensavam que eram para rirem dele? _

_Conjunctivitus_

Mas o feitiço foi repelido novamente, e o sorriso de Granger estava começando a irritar seriamente Tom. Ele apontou a varinha novamente para a garota e, finalmente, ela foi atingida. Ela voou para trás, atingindo a parede e caindo logo em seguida ao chão.

Granger ficou vermelha e Tom sorriu da expressão dela.

Tom ainda estava rindo quando Granger sacudiu a varinha – ainda no chão – em sua direção. Um baque forte em seu estômago indicou que havia sido atingido.

Foi a vez de ele ficar vermelho de raiva.

Quem essa garota pensava que era?

* * *

><p>Assim que Hermione sentiu o golpe certeiro do feitiço de Riddle, uma raiva escaldante queimou dentro dela. E o garoto ainda riu dela. Hermione nem pensou, aproveitou o momento de fraqueza de Riddle e lançou o seu feitiço, rezando para que acertasse em cheio e apagasse aquele sorriso estúpido de seu rosto.<p>

Riddle agarrou sua barriga e se abaixou ficando mais vermelho que um pimentão quando o feitiço de Hermione atingiu sua barriga. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ali, ela sentiu medo.

Não o medo comum, de se sentir sozinha, que foi o que ela sentiu quando percebeu que estava em uma época diferente da de seus amigos. Não o medo que sentiu ao imaginar o que as pessoas dessa época fariam se descobrissem que ela não era dali. Não o medo que sentiu ao descobrir que aquele garoto bonito era Riddle. Porque quando ela descobriu quem ele era, ela pensou no que ele iria se tornar, pensou em tudo que ele iria fazer. Pensou em Voldemort, não no garoto Tom.

E viu que isso talvez houvesse sido um erro. Porque esse garoto era o inicio de tudo, esse garoto era inteligente o suficiente para se tornar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Era desse garoto que ela deveria ter tido medo desde o inicio. Era deste garoto que ela sentia medo naquele momento.

O olhar de Riddle para ela, continha tanta raiva que Hermione pensou que não fosse conseguir se mover.

Ele apontou a varinha para Hermione e ela pode sentir o feitiço não-verbal vindo em sua direção. Com um estalo ela se esquivou, mas outro feitiço de Riddle vinha em sua direção logo em seguida. Um após o outro, e Hermione continuava desviando de todos. Escudando, esquivando, ela não sabia se agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Mas ai, imagens preencheram sua mente, momentos felizes com seus amigos, momentos difíceis, momentos cruéis.

_"- Você é uma grande bruxa Hermione, muito melhor do que eu – a voz de Harry preencheu sua mente e ela sentiu algumas lágrimas encherem seus olhos (...)_

_- Mione – Rony, a voz dele fraca quando tentava impedir Hermione de dar um segundo soco na cara de Draco Malfoy (...)_

_Harry e Rony enfrentando um trasgo montanhês para tentar sua vida (...)_

_Harry e Rony dando as boas-vindas à ela assim que havia saído de seu estado de petrificação no segundo ano(..)_

_Harry salvando sua vida dos dementadores (...)_

_Ela e Rony brigando por causa de Vitor Krum no final do baile de inverno (...)_

_Harry dizendo que ela não era feia no quinto ano, quando Hermione tentava explicar o porque de seu encontro com Cho Chang não havia dado certo (...)_

_Rony com a boca cheia de comida, tentando falar alguma coisa enquanto pedaços de refeição choviam em cima de Harry (...)_

_Hermione e Rony dizendo a Harry que não o deixariam sozinho na busca pelas horcruxes."_

Tom ergueu a varinha para lançar algum feitiço em Hermione, em seu rosto o ódio era evidente, mas em seus olhos estava claro que Tom sabia que Hermione estava com medo.

- _Expelliarmus – _o feitiço de Hermione acertou a mão de Riddle, a varinha do garoto girou no ar, caindo ao lado de Hermione.

Riddle parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo, olhava para Hermione com um misto de raiva e admiração. Nem mesmo Hermione acreditava no que havia feito.

_Obrigado Harry._

Hermione encarou o rosto pálido de Riddle e sorriu antes de lançar um último feitiço.

Riddle pareceu ficar sem entender por algum tempo e encarou Hermione com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Acho que seu feitiço não deu certo... ah – Riddle suspirou e, com seu rosto atingindo um tom esverdeado, ele vomitou uma lesma.

_Obrigado Rony._

Lesma atrás de lesma era expelida pela boca de Riddle e, as pessoas que haviam ficado em silêncio quando Riddle foi desarmado, começaram a rir da situação.

- Acho que todos nós concordamos que o Sr. Riddle não está em condições de continuar a duelar – o diretor, que estava tão abismado quanto todos, se dirigiu a Riddle, uma careta de asco em seu rosto quando este vomitou mais uma lesma. – Srtª. Granger é a vencedora! – palmas foram ouvidas pelo salão e Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir. Não era todo o dia que se derrotava o cara que se tornaria o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos com um feitiço para vomitar lesmas.

- Eu sou seu fã, Mione – Charlus sorriu ao se aproximar de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu em retribuição. Talvez ela não estivesse tão sozinha quanto pensava.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Na: Confesso que esa era uma cena que eu pagava para ver. Riddle comendo lesmas. Husauhsauhsa._**

**_Harry e Rony, mesmo nã estando junto com ela, continuam ajudando *-*_**

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo :)_**

**_Mandem reviews!_**

**_Beijos.  
><em>**


	7. Crazy

_**My Riddle is You**_

_Crazy_

* * *

><p>"<em>Todos estão ficando loucos?<br>Alguém pode me salvar?  
>Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?<br>Me diga o que está acontecendo  
>Se você abrir seus olhos<br>você verá que alguma coisa está errada"_

_(Crazy – Simple Plan)_

* * *

><p>Lesmas. Tom Riddle havia sido derrubado em um duelo por causa de um feitiço '<em>coma lesmas'<em>.

- Sr. Riddle? – Diretor Dippet chamou, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores com Tom. Ele havia conjurado um balde e posto nas mãos do garoto. – Você está bem?

Tom gostaria de poder mandar o diretor para o outro lado do castelo por causa daquela pergunta, mas fez um esforço para responder tranquilamente. Ou tão tranqüilo quanto podia.

- Sim senhor – respondeu antes de dar outro suspiro e uma lesma sair de sua boca.

- Ah, bom, isso logo passa – Dippet deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Tom e sorriu. – Madame Bennett vai cuidar bem de você.

Os dois chegaram à porta da enfermaria e Madame Bennett, a enfermeira encarregada da Ala Hospitalar, abriu a porta.

- Mais outro! – ela exclamou e puxou Tom pelo braço enquanto ralhava com o diretor. – Esses duelos! – exclamou e sentou Tom em uma das camas, saindo logo em seguida para buscar alguma coisa em sua salinha.

Tom sentiu um movimento atrás de si e virou para ver. Era Malfoy que estava deitado à apenas uma cama de distância. O garoto abriu os olhos de seu sono e enrugou a testa ao ver Tom ali.

- Tom? – perguntou enquanto sentava na cama. – Outch – exclamou enquanto passava a mão por uma das muitas bolhas que tinham em seu corpo. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras. – É para me ver? Porque se for, eu aprecio sua visita, mas eu gosto é de mulher – e arregalou os olhos.

Tom rosnou e sacou a varinha do bolso. A raiva que estava reprimindo enquanto andava pelos corredores com o diretor agora pulsava por seu corpo fazendo-o ter vontade de machucar alguém apenas pelo prazer da vingança.

- Hey – Malfoy exclamou quando viu a varinha de Tom apontando na sua direção. – Eu estava brincando! Desculpe-me – exclamou.

- Você devia ter mais cuidado com as suas brincadeiras – Tom disse, baixando a varinha ao ouvir passos vindos da salinha da enfermeira. Sentou na cama, dando as costas para Malfoy.

- Eu realmente não compreendo como o diretor pode continuar com esses duelos violentos! Imaginem ano passado tive um paciente com tentáculos tão grandes saindo da cabeça que poderiam competir com os da Lula-gigante. – a enfermeira resmungava. – Ah, você já acordou – ela exclamou quando viu Malfoy sentado na cama. – Tome aqui – e empurrou para o loiro uma poção verde esmeralda. O garoto tomou a poção e algumas bolhas desapareceram de seu corpo. – Daqui a duas horas você vai tomar outra – e virou para Tom. A mulher parecia ter tomado algum tipo de poção energizante porque estava cheia de disposição. – E você, que é que tem?

- Argh! – Tom resmungou quando, pela milésima vez – e ele rezava para que fosse a última -, vomitou uma lesma.

- Nossa isso é completamente nojento – a voz arrastada de Malfoy foi ouvida.

- _Coma lesmas?_ – a enfermeira puxou o balde de Tom e o deitou na cama pegando uma comadre de baixo da cama e pondo ao lado de Tom. – Isso é o melhor que eu poderia esperar de um duelo. – e deu um sorriso culpado. – Infelizmente esse tipo de feitiço só é curado com o tempo, portanto você vai ter de passar a noite aqui até parar de vomitar – e deu as costas para ele voltando para sua salinha.

- _Coma lesmas? _– Malfoy perguntou, parecendo cauteloso. Tom virou na cama a fim de encarar o garoto. – Quem... Por Deus Tom, _quem_ fez isso com você? – perguntou horrorizado, a incredulidade da situação estampada em seu rosto.

Tom bufou, tentando controlar o seu gênio. Não era em Malfoy que deveria descontar. _Era em Granger_.

O silêncio se estendeu e Malfoy, vendo que Tom não iria responder, comentou com a voz cheia de raiva:

- Eu ainda vou fazer aquela sangue-ruim pagar muito caro por isso – e apontou para seus ferimentos.

Tom fechou os punhos com a menção da garota. Os nós nos dedos mais brancos que o normal, tamanha a força com que estava apertando.

- Eu vou fazer isso primeiro – Tom disse e soltou o ar com força antes de virar rapidamente e vomitar _mais_ uma lesma.

- Você não... Espere ai, foi a Granger quem fez isso? – e olhou espantado para Tom.

- Só ouça uma coisa Malfoy – Tom disse sentindo a raiva borbulhar dentro de si. – Hermione Granger vai pagar muito caro. _Muito caro mesmo._ – ele disse. – E _qualquer_ pessoa que se meter em meu caminho tentando me impedir... Bem, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou na sala, muito mais pesado.

- Você está falando da Anne? – Malfoy perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- De qualquer um – Tom respondeu. – Mas, se você tem o mínimo afeto pela sua _namoradinha_ é melhor avisá-la para tomar cuidado.

Malfoy não falou mais e, depois de algum tempo, roncos foram ouvidos pela sala. Havia dormido.

Tom, porém, continuava com os olhos muito abertos. Cheio de ódio dentro de si.

Naquela hora não era mais Tom Riddle. Era Lord Voldemort. E era a ele que aquela sangue-ruim deveria prestar contas.

Hermione estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. As pessoas que antes estavam em volta dela, rindo e comentando da derrota vergonhosa de Tom Riddle já haviam ido dormir e agora ela estava sozinha. Uma coisa bem comum ali.

Antes, Hermione passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Harry e Ron – tirando as horas em que passava na biblioteca – e eles sempre tinham alguma coisa sobre o que conversar, rir ou planejar. _Principalmente planejar_, Hermione pensou divertida.

Sentia falta das conversas que tinha com seus amigos, das desconfianças de Harry e das brincadeiras idiotas de Ron. Sentia falta de ser uma adolescente – mesmo que com todas as loucuras e aventuras que se metia não houvesse muito tempo para isso. Sentia falta. Ponto final.

Os olhos de Hermione passearam pela sala até chegarem a uma janela onde o céu brilhava de estrelas. Caminhou lentamente até ela e sentou em seu peitoril. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou uma risada escapar. Havia derrotado Tom Riddle. Mas não só isso. Havia derrotado Tom Riddle – futuro Lord Voldemort – com um feitiço para vomitar lesmas. As risadas vieram e se tornaram histéricas. Esperava não acordar ninguém porque poderiam achar que ela havia enlouquecido. Ela mesma não tinha certeza se estava sã.

Havia derrotado Tom Riddle, e isso era muito bom.

Mas era muito ruim também.

Ruim pelo fato dele ser Tom Riddle, futuro maior bruxo das Trevas.

Hermione sabia que ele iria fazer qualquer coisa para se vingar. Uma das coisas que havia aprendido nesses muitos anos lutando contra Voldemort era que ele guardava rancor. E ele _gostava_ de se vingar. Com ela não iria ser diferente.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelo canto de seus olhos ainda fechados.

- _Eu apenas quero ir para casa – _ela sussurrou enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – _Quero que tudo isso acabe, quero que tudo fique bem – _ela continuava seu mantra.

- Mione? – alguém a arrancou de seus devaneios.

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e focaram em Charlus que a encarava com a testa franzida.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder que _sim, ela estava bem_, mas a fechou novamente. Estava cansada de mentir também.

- Não, eu não estou – ela respondeu a Charlus.

- E o que é que você tem? – ele perguntou amigavelmente. Hermione o fitou novamente. – Quero dizer, se você quiser conversar é claro – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione continuava encarando-o.

Era muito parecido com Harry, com certeza. Enquanto Ron teria insistido até a morte para saber o que ela tinha, Harry teria dado espaço para ela falar se quisesse. Hermione sorriu.

- Eu sinto falta... – ela começou. – Sinto falta das pessoas que deixei para trás quando vim para cá, sinto falta das conversas que tinha com meus amigos, sinto faltas dos meus _pais – _e um soluço escapou de sua boca quando disse isso. Seus pais na sua época nem sabiam que tinham uma filha. – E por Merlin, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas eu sinto falta das confusões em que me metia – e sorriu tristemente.

- Durmnstrang é legal? – Charlus perguntou, não sendo capaz de impedir-se de fazer uma careta de desgosto ao pensar na escola.

Hermione sorriu. De Durmnstrang ela não sabia, mas da _sua_ escola ela sabia.

- É legal por causa dos meus amigos – ela disse e Charlus sorriu.

- Eu sei o que você sente – ele disse. – Eu costumava ter dois melhores amigos aqui, mas Dougie foi... – ele engoliu em seco. – A guerra... _Ele era nascido trouxa_ – e deu de ombros.

Hermione pôs uma mão no ombro de Charlus tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Meus pêsames – ela disse. Charlus obviamente se controlava pra não chorar.

- E também tinha Anne – ele disse e sua voz soava magoada. – Mas ela começou a namorar o Malfoy e... Bem, ela _não pode _mais ser minha amiga – ele falou em escárnio.

Hermione suspirou. Não entendia Anne e seu relacionamento com Malfoy. Era só... _tão errado._

- Eu não entendo o que Anne vê no _Ab_ – falou irônica. – Ele é um pé no saco – disse.

- _Pé no saco? _– Charlus perguntou. – O que isso quer dizer?

- Ah – Hermione arregalou os olhos, divertida. – Hum, é uma expressão.

- Eu nunca ouvi ninguém falar isso – Charlus disse. – Mas suponho que na Bulgária seja popular – e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah é – Hermione disse.

- Mas porque 'pé no saco'? – ele voltou a perguntar confuso.

- Imagine se você recebesse um chute no, bem... você sabe – Hermione disse.

A compreensão pareceu iluminar os olhos de Charlus.

- Ah, isso seria horrível! – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Bem, por isso é 'pé no saco' – Hermione riu.

Charlus riu também.

- Sabe, eu fico realmente muito feliz que você tenha vindo para cá – Charlus disse. – Eu gosto de você – e a sinceridade escorria de suas palavras. – Nós podemos ser grandes amigos – ele disse com um sorriso enorme.

Hermione olhou para ele e não pôde deixar de retribuir o sorriso.

- Eu bem que estava precisando de um amigo – Hermione disse.

E bem, tão fácil como quando ela, Ron e Harry derrotaram um trasgo e viraram melhores amigos, com ela e Charlus aconteceu o mesmo. E isso era bom.

Um brotinho pequeno de esperança nasceu no peito de Hermione.

O sábado amanheceu com um sol perfeito brilhando no céu. Hermione foi a primeira garota que acordou e foi a primeira que saiu da torre da Grifinória também.

Seus passos ecoavam pelas pedras dos corredores antigos enquanto ela caminhava sem rumo. Não havia ninguém de pé àquela hora. Seis e meia da manhã. É claro que não, as pessoas estariam curtindo seu sábado de sono.

Mas Hermione já não conseguia mais ficar na cama, mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde. Ela e Charlus ficaram conversando até que a lareira da sala comunal apagou indicando o quão tardia era a hora. E ela dormiu incrivelmente bem naquela noite. Talvez pelo fato de não se sentir tão sozinha. Ou porque havia se cansado bastante no duelo.

Hermione saiu para o pátio e caminhou até chegar à beira do lago onde tirou os calçados e pôs os pés de molho na água. Eram os últimos dias de verão.

O sol batia no lago refletindo seus feixes de luz enquanto o céu deixava a água no tom mais puro de azul.

Uma...

- Bela vista não é? – alguém sentou ao lado de Hermione e ela não precisou se virar para saber quem era. – Pena que sua manhã não vai ser tão bela assim.

Um suspiro escapou da boca de Hermione demonstrando a indiferença que ela não sentia. Ela estava com medo.

Seus olhos encontraram com os olhos negros e profundos – quase como se não houvesse um fim – de Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Na: Por Merlin, eu não queria ser a Hermione nessa hora. O que será que Tom vai fazer?  
>Ah, e eu decidi deixá-la mais amiga de Charlus. Eu gosto dele e acho que se ela tiver alguém que a lembre de seus amigos, não irá sentir-se tão sozinha. Me desculpem por não responder aos reviews, mas estou meio sem tempo... Mas para deixar beeem claro: Eu amei TODOS!<br>O que acharam? Reviews?_**

**_Beijos  
><em>**


	8. Ready, Set, Go!

**_Mil perdões pela demora na postagem desta fanfic, mas tive alguns problemas porque estava atualizando minhas outras histórias...  
>Anyway, pelo menos eu conclui algumas o que me dá mais tempo...<br>Divirtam-se!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Riddle is You<em>**

_Ready, Set, go!_

* * *

><p><em>"Nós estamos olhando para trás outra vez<br>São a solidão e a dor  
>Nunca estive tão acordado<br>Respire lentamente para dentro, para fora  
>Em algum lugar atrás das nuvens<br>Eu posso ver o amanhecer "_

_(Ready, Set, go! – Tokio Hotel)_

* * *

><p>- E porque não seria? – Hermione tentou aparentar a maior calma e indiferença que pôde.<p>

- Você mexeu com a pessoa errada – Riddle comentou como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. – Diga-me uma coisa, Granger, porque você está fingindo ser burra quando você não o é? – ele encarou-a com os olhos misteriosos.

- Eu não estou fingindo ser burra – Hermione respondeu. – Porque eu faria isso?

-_ Eu_ não sei – ele disse. – Mas estou tentado a descobrir.

- E porque você faria isso? No que isso vai lhe servir? – Hermione sentia-se inquieta com a idéia de Riddle a investigando.

- Eu também não sei, mas você me intriga – e os olhos dele brilharam com uma emoção que Hermione não conhecia. – E estou disposto a entender o porquê de você me odiar – ele disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_Onde estavam os feitiços? E as torturas_? Porque Riddle estava conversando amigavelmente – nem tanto – com Hermione ao invés de se vingar por causa da derrota?

- Viu só? Você nem negou quando eu comentei que me odiava – um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios. – Porque é que me odeia? – ele perguntou e sua voz era suave, como se estivesse tentando seduzir Hermione a responder.

- Você não está pensando que essa sua sedução vai me afetar de alguma forma, ou está, Riddle? – Hermione sorriu com escárnio.

Era realmente cômica a situação; ela estava ali, sendo seduzida indiretamente por Tom Riddle, futuro – ou não se ela pudesse impedir – maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos.

- Não custa nada tentar – ele deu de ombros parecendo frustrado. – Se fosse qualquer outra garota teria cedido – ele virou seus olhos novamente para Hermione. – Na verdade se fosse qualquer outra garota eu não estaria aqui, perguntando por que me odeia.

Hermione se espantou com a sinceridade dele. Ou será que era apenas um jogo sujo tentando fazê-la falar?

- O quê você quer comigo, afinal, Riddle? – Hermione perguntou, voltando ao assunto principal da conversa. – Você disse que minha manhã não seria tão bela e eu estou esperando para saber o porquê – ela disse tentando acabar logo com aquilo.

Mais uma vez ele a encarou e parecia que ele estava tentando ler sua alma.

_E talvez ele estivesse mesmo._

Hermione tentou fechar a mente, lembrando do que dizia no livro _'Feche sua mente para o mal' _onde havia instruções para ser oclumente.

Não sabia se havia funcionado, mas o sorrisinho no canto da boca de Riddle não a acalmou.

- Sabe, eu estava disposto a me vingar de você, e eu realmente posso fazer isso – a voz dele tornou-se perigosa de repente. – Mas, como eu disse antes, você me intriga Hermione – um arrepio percorreu-a quando ele disse seu primeiro nome e Hermione ficou confusa pela razão disso. – Então talvez você seja valiosa para mim – e os olhos dele brilharam como se ele estivesse vendo uma jóia muito preciosa, ou talvez algum artigo das artes das trevas muito valioso, mas isso apenas aumentou o medo de Hermione. – Mas não pense que me esqueci daquelas lesmas – ele fez uma careta e Hermione riu, mesmo contra vontade.

- Espero que tenha passado muito mal – ela disse e teve vontade de se bater por dizer uma coisa dessas justo quando ele parecia não ir fazer mal à ela.

Riddle fez uma careta novamente.

- Você ainda vai me pagar por aquilo – ele disse e estreitou os olhos. – Não da forma como eu planejava antes, mas ainda vai pagar.

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro e o encarou profundamente tentando entendê-lo.

- Porque você simplesmente não aceita, como um bom perdedor, a derrota? – ela perguntou e ele riu.

Novamente um arrepio percorreu-a, mas desta vez foi de assombro. Harry sempre disse que nas lembranças que via com Dumbledore, Riddle, sempre que ria, ficava mais ofídico, menos humano, como se um monstro. Mas o sorriso que Hermione via naquele momento apenas o deixava mais bonito.

Ela sabia que devia estar louca por pensar uma coisa dessas, mas era incrível que ele pudesse ter se tornado tão tenebroso no futuro, pois a visão que ela tinha, era de um rapaz em perfeitas condições para ser um modelo prestigiado.

- Entenda uma coisa Granger...

- Ah, voltamos para as formalidades – ela comentou ironicamente sentindo-se estranhamente leve.

Riddle deu um pequeno sorriso de canto antes de prosseguir.

- Eu não sou um bom perdedor porque eu NÃO sou um perdedor – ele disse e ergueu-se do lado dela.

- E você também não é modesto – Hermione comentou.

- Até mais _Hermione _– ele disse e deu as costas à ela, caminhando rapidamente, com a capa negra de Hogwarts esvoaçando atrás dele.

Hermione o observou por algum tempo até ele ter sumido, logo em seguida se abraçou fortemente.

Estava sozinha em um tempo que não era seu, sem amigos, com um Voldemort adolescente e uma dor de cabeça que nem mesmo Merlin agüentaria.

Sem falar na conversa estranha que teve com ele, quase como se fossem amigos em uma conversa completamente irônica.

- Oh Harry me mataria se soubesse – Hermione comentou e sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se logo em seguida e segundo caminho para o grande castelo.

**(...)**

- Tom – ele estava caminhando à esmo pelos corredores de Hogwarts enquanto processava a conversa 'amigável' que houvera tido com a caloura sangue-ruim.

_Porque não conseguira fazer o que queria com ela? _Era para Tom mostrar à ela quem era que mandava ali, não para ficarem conversando enquanto ele se perdia ao vê-la responder tão irônica e petulantemente à ele.

- Tom! – Mais uma vez alguém o chamou e ele dignou-se a virar e ver quem era.

Era Malfoy, e ele estava correndo em sua direção.

- Ai está você – Malfoy comentou quando parou ao lado dele. – Estava te procurando à um bom tempo – ele disse. – Disseram-me que você estava no jardim com a Granger – e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Tom sentiu uma onda de raiva atingi-lo ao ouvir a ultima parte. Era incrível o quanto havia pessoas fofoqueiras naquela escola.

- O que quer Malfoy? – perguntou objetivamente.

- Lestrange conseguiu noticias sobre os Gaunt – Malfoy disse enfaticamente. Na mesma hora Tom se interessou. – Quer falar com você agora – ele disse.

- Onde ele está? – Tom perguntou sentindo-se eufórico.

_Finalmente._

- Está esperando atrás do grande espelho no sexto andar – Malfoy sussurrou a ultima parte, pois alguns alunos do primeiro ano estavam passando por eles.

- Ótimo, estou indo para lá – Tom disse e deu às costas ao loiro.

- Espere – Malfoy chamou e Tom virou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Você... Não vai precisar de ninguém lá?

Tom riu com escárnio e, ao contrário do sorriso que havia dado junto de Granger, aquele o deixava desumano.

- Não Malfoy – ele respondeu severamente. – Eu sei me cuidar sozinho – disse. – Muito obrigado pela preocupação – disse sarcasticamente.

Deu as costas novamente e marchou pelos corredores até o sexto andar.

**(...)**

Hermione sentou pesadamente em sua cama de dossel. O dia estava simplesmente _muito_ estranho.

- Hey – alguém a cumprimentou e Hermione ergueu os olhos.

- Ah, olá... Minnie – ela disse e sentiu-se extremamente indiscreta ao observar sua futura professora... Nova. Adolescente. Coisas que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça.

- Me disseram que você derrotou Riddle com um feitiço para comer lesmas – ela riu e Hermione a acompanhou. – Nossa, sou sua fã – ela disse. – Ele me nocauteou feio naquele duelo – Minerva passou as mãos pelo cotovelo e Hermione viu que estava enfaixado.

- Oh, você está bem? Tinha me esquecido que estava na ala hospitalar – Hermione comentou.

- Sim estou – Minerva disse e sentou-se na cama de Anne. – Estou acostumada com ferimentos – ela deu de ombros. – O meu orgulho é que está mais ferido – e riu. – Mas obrigado por perguntar.

Hermione sorriu para ela.

- Vai a Hogsmead hoje? – Minerva perguntou.

- Há um passeio para Hogsmead hoje? – Hermione franziu a testa.

- Há sim – Minerva disse e ergueu-se da cama. – Se estiver com vontade de ir pode vir comigo – ela disse.

Hermione pensou em suas possibilidades. Dormir ou ir à Hogsmead?

- Ah, muito obrigado, mas eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo – Hermione deu alguns tapinhas na cama. – Estou morrendo de sono – disse.

- Se mudar de idéia vou estar no Três Vassouras – Minerva disse e depois franziu a testa. – Oh, acho que você não conhece e...

- Se eu mudar de idéia eu me viro – Hermione sorriu amavelmente para a outra.

Minerva retribuiu o sorriso e com um adeus saiu do quarto deixando Hermione sozinha.

Ela realmente queria ir dormir e tentar aliviar a cabeça dolorida, mas alguma coisa, um instinto ou sentido, a fez abrir a gaveta que estava selada com um feitiço e tirar de lá sua pequena bolsinha de contas.

Hermione abriu a bolsinha e pôs todo o braço lá dentro, não sabendo o que procurar. Seus dedos encontraram um pedaço de pergaminho e ela puxou. O Mapa do Maroto de Harry.

- _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom _– Hermione sussurrou logo após fechar as cortinas de sua cama.

O mapa se formou e ela o abriu. Passeou com os olhos pelo pergaminho enquanto algumas lágrimas quentes desciam por seu rosto. Era triste mexer naquele papel sem seus amigos por perto.

Foi quando seus olhos encontraram dois pontinhos minúsculos escondidos em uma das entradas que estavam trancadas de Hogwarts. E ai ela percebeu que aquela passagem só estava trancada em seu tempo, não naquele.

_Tom Riddle _e _Rodolfh Lestrange._

Ambos sozinhos em uma passagem secreta.

Com certeza não devia ser boa coisa.

Mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, Hermione pôs o braço dentro da bolsinha novamente, puxando a Capa da Invisibilidade.

**(...)**

- Você tem certeza disso Lestrange? Não quero cair em uma armadilha – Tom comentou completamente extasiado pelas noticias.

- Sim, Milorde – Lestrange afirmou com a cabeça. – Minhas fontes são completamente confiáveis e elas me informaram que o velho está em Azkaban, mas o filho mais novo está em casa – Tom fez uma careta ao pensar no velho Gaunt, que se estivesse certo era seu avô, em Azkaban. – Fica há apenas alguns quilômetros de Little Hangleton, East Yorkshire, na floresta que tem antes da cidade.

- Uma casa na floresta? – Tom comentou achando estranho o local para se viver.

- É o que me disseram.

Tom processou todas as informações antes de encarar Lestrange.

- Ótimo – ele disse. – Muito bom, você será recompensado por isso – Lestrange sorriu. – Eu não vou matar você, apenas irei apagar sua mente – Tom sorriu em escárnio e apontou a varinha para o meio da testa do garoto.

_Obliviate._

Pensou e uma luz branca saiu de sua varinha e Lestrange caiu desmaiado no chão.

Tom sorriu consigo mesmo, então enfim _conheceria_ sua família.

Ele saiu da sala do espelho e caminhou o mais rápido que podia pelos corredores do castelo. Argo Filch estava na portaria, cada dia mais caquético, mas não o impediu de sair quando Tom lhe mostrou sua permissão para ir à Hogsmead.

Assim que saiu da escola lançou um feitiço de desilusão extremamente potente em si mesmo desaparecendo até mesmo de seus olhos.

**(...)**

Hermione esteve ouvindo pelo menos a ultima parte e sentia-se pregada ao chão quando viu Riddle sair rapidamente da sala do espelho por onde ela estava escutando.

Hoje era o dia.

Riddle iria matar seu pai trouxa hoje e iria fazer sua segunda Horcrux ainda aquele dia.

A Horcrux, o anel. Hermione sabia que não podia ficar parada ali. Era a primeira chance que tinha de lutar contra Voldemort, impedi-lo de criar uma nova Horcrux, mas o que poderia fazer?

Chamar Dumbledore ou o diretor estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto quando ela percebeu que estava sozinha nessa.

Ela segurou a capa da invisibilidade mais próxima ao seu corpo e saiu do castelo, passando por Filch que estava muito mais novo do que em seu tempo, e saindo pelos portões.

Não precisava seguir Riddle para saber aonde ele iria.

E desaparatou.

* * *

><p><strong>E posso dizer que finalmente as coisas vão esquentar com essa casal!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado à Bella Black, Mylle Malfoy P.W , Hannah, Leticia Malfoy Potter , Tamara CMR, D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter pelas reviews!<strong>

**Amei todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos e até o próximo post que, se meu Merlin quiser, vai sair bem rapidinho (mandar reviews também ajuda bastante *-)<strong>


	9. Miracle

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM OKAY? Eu tinha perdido a senha e o login dessa conta e só hoje achei, me desculpem mesmo pela demora. Prometo que vou ser rápida com as postagens de aqui por diante.**

**Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews para a fic e mil perdões de novo e de novo pela demora :S**

* * *

><p><em>(Spoilers do Livro Enigma do Principe - Pág. 285286/287)_

**_My Riddle is You_**

_Miracle_

* * *

><p><em>"Eu não vou embora<br>Porque eu estive esperando por um milagre  
>E eu não vou embora<br>Não vou deixar você  
>Deixar você desistir de um milagre<br>Quando isto pode salvá-lo"_

_(Miracle - Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Tom aparatou em uma estradinha rural ladeada por cercas vivas emaranhadas, sob um céu muito azul. Começou a caminha silenciosa e rapidamente pela estrada, parando para ver uma placa com duas setas: a seta que apontava para onde ele havia vindo dizia 'Great Hangleton, 8 km' e a outra, que apontava em frente dizia 'Little Hangleton, 1,6 km'.<p>

Ele seguiu pela estradinha, caminhando por uma pequena distância sem nada ver exceto as cercas e a vastidão do céu, então a estradinha fez uma curva para a esquerda e despencou íngreme, descendo a encosta de um morro, permitindo que, inesperadamente, visse o panorama de um vale inteiro. Aninhada entre dois morros escarpados estava Little Hangleton, a igreja e o cemitério bem aparentes. Do outro lado do vale, engastada na ponta do morro oposto, havia uma bela casa senhorial rodeada por um vasto e veludoso gramado.

Tom continuou sua caminhada, um pouco mais cuidadosamente devido à inclinação acentuada da ladeira. Os olhos negros dele fixavam-se na grande casa que parecia brilhar sobre seu olhar.

Mas ainda não era lá que ele precisava ir, tinha outros compromissos antes de finalmente falar com seus 'queridos' avós.

A estrada fez uma curva para direita e, com seus olhos treinados, Tom viu a entrada escondida por entre as cercas emaranhadas. Puxou um pouco mais sua capa sobre si e caminhou por uma nova estrada onde as cercas eram ainda mais altas das que havia deixado para trás. O caminho era torto, rochoso e esburacado, o que dificultava um pouco a passagem, mas ele prosseguia, sua mente pensando apenas no destino final.

Mas uma visão o fez estacar. Uma casa, no meio de todo o arvoredo, escura, encoberta de musgo e completamente aos pedaços. Não, não podia ser possível.

Servolo Gaunt não podia morar ali. Não um descendente se Salazar Slytherin.

Mas os pés de Tom voltaram a se locomover o levando para frente, até que estivesse a apenas alguns centímetros de distância da porta. Tom esticou a mão e abriu a porta lentamente.

A visão da parte interna da casa – se é que aquilo poderia se chamar de casa – era ainda pior que a parte de fora. O teto estava coalhado de teias de aranha, o chão coberto por uma camada de sujeira; havia comida mofada e podre sobre uma mesinha de madeira frágil, em meio à varias panelas com crostas. A única luz vinha de uma vela derretida, colocada aos pés de um homem com cabelos e barbas tão crescidos que Tom não conseguiu distinguir se ele estava realmente vivo.

A porta fez um estalo quando Tom a abriu por completo e o homem levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona mofada em que estava sentado empunhando em uma mão a varinha e em outra uma faca curta e enferrujada.

– VOCÊ! –o homem gritou, apontando as duas mãos armadas para Tom. – VOCÊ! – e se arremessou para cima de Tom.

– _Pare_ – Tom falou em linguagem de cobra.

– _Você sabe falar?_ – o homem perguntou, seus olhos e boca não visíveis por detrás de todo cabelo e pelos.

– _Sei falar_ – Tom disse sentindo-se irritado com o homenzinho.

Tom entrou ainda mais na casa, permitindo que a porta se fechasse atrás de si e olhando para tudo sem conseguir não sentir desagrado e desapontamento. Aquilo era o oposto do que poderia ter imaginado.

– _Onde está Servolo?_ – Tom perguntou, voltando os olhos para o homem.

– _Morreu_. Morreu há anos, não foi? – o homem falou e Tom franziu a testa. Talvez Lestrange não tenha o informado direito.

– _Quem é você, então?_ – Tom perguntou, um pouco de repudio em sua voz. Aquela viajem estava saindo completamente diferente do esperado.

– _Sou Morfino, não sou?_ – as frases sempre terminadas em perguntas do homem irritavam Tom profundamente.

Aquele era Morfino? Aquele homem que parecia mais um monte de lixo do que um ser humano? Aquele era um descendente de Salazar Slytherin? Um parente dele, Tom Riddle?

Era inacreditável.

– _O filho de Servolo?_ – Tom perguntou com a incredulidade estampada em sua voz.

– _Claro que sou, então..._ – Morfino afastou os cabelos do rosto absurdamente sujo na tentativa de enxergar melhor e Tom viu um brilhante anel de ouro com uma grande pedra negra. Seus olhos ficaram presos ali por algum tempo até que o homem voltou a falar. – _Pensei que você fosse aquele trouxa_ – Morfino sussurrou. – _Você é a cara daquele trouxa._

– _Que trouxa?_ – Tom perguntou com rispidez. Como aquele homenzinho podia compará-lo a um sangue sujo?

– _Aquele trouxa que minha irmã gostava, aquele trouxa que mora na casa grande mais adiante na estrada _– o homem disse e cuspiu no chão entre os dois. – _Você é igualzinho a ele. Riddle. Mas ele está mais velho agora, não é? Mais velho do que você, agora que estou pensando..._

Tom teria adorado responder um irônico 'e você pensa?', mas estava estático demais e surpreso demais para expressar qualquer emoção. Morfino também parecia atordoado, mas Tom pensou que talvez fosse pela bebida, afinal havia um número incontável de garrafas atiradas pelo chão imundo da casa.

– _Ele voltou, sabe..._ – Morfino acrescentou, sem fazer idéia das reações revoltosas que suas palavras faziam no interior de Tom.

Tom encarou o homem por um tempo, um plano em sua mente. Avaliou as possibilidades.

– _Riddle_ voltou? – perguntou.

– _Ar, deixou ela, e foi bem feito, casar com ralé!_ – explicou Morfino tornando a cuspir no chão o que causou náuseas em Tom, quase como se fosse voltar a vomitar lesmas a qualquer minuto. – _E roubou a gente, veja bem, antes de fugir! Onde está o medalhão, eh, onde está o medalhão de Slytherin?_ – o homem disse e foi como se um grande choque perpassasse o corpo de Tom.

O medalhão de Slytherin. O medalhão que lhe pertencia por direito. Roubado por um trouxa. Um relíquia roubada por o trouxa do seu pai.

Uma onda de ódio tão grande que era realmente incrível que alguém pudesse sentir tomou o corpo de Tom.

Ele não conseguia falar ou pronunciar som algum e Morfino pareceu se irritar cada vez mais com isso também, até que brandiu a faca para Tom e gritou:

– _Ele desonrou a gente, foi o que fez, a vadia! E quem é você para entrar aqui e ficar fazendo perguntas sobre isso? Já acabou, não é... Acabou..._

Morfino desviou o olhar de Tom, cambaleando um pouco e Tom aproveitou a oportunidade e estuporou o homem.

O imundo caiu ao chão, batendo fortemente a cabeça contra uma garrafa de vidro que quebrou. Tom foi até o homem e pegou o anel de seu dedo. O anel pareceu brilhar e aquecer sob seus dedos.

Ele estava prestes a sair da casa quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Voltou até o homem e pegou a varinha do mesmo, saindo da casa logo em seguida.

O dia havia se transformado em noite e ali, naquele arvorado, tudo ficava ainda mais escuro. Mas Tom gostava daquilo, gostava da sensação que antecedia um grande evento. E aquele, de fato, era um grande evento.

Pensou que encontraria apenas os avós, mas no fim, ganhou um brinde extra. Seu pai.

Seu asqueroso e completamente imundo pai, que havia abandonado sua mãe quando ela ainda estava grávida.

Não que Tom se importasse muito com aquilo, afinal de contas havia conseguido viver muito bem sem ele. E sem a mãe também, embora no fundo de sua mente ainda sentisse gratidão por ela, também sentia repudio. Ela era uma bruxa, não deveria ter morrido tão humilhantemente.

Tom aparatou e apareceu quase imediatamente em frente a grande casa que ficava na ponta de um dos morros.

A casa dos Riddle.

Caminhou lentamente pelo grande jardim bem cuidado, seu asco apenas crescendo com relação às pessoas que moravam ali.

Era possível ouvir o som de talheres batendo, conversas. E Tom logo identificou de onde vinha o ruído. Uma grande janela dava para uma sala de jantar enorme e chique onde três pessoas jantavam à mesa.

Os olhos de Tom ficaram colados no homem sentado à esquerda. Seria a imagem perfeita dele daqui à alguns anos. Um homem razoavelmente forte, cabelos extremamente negros e olhos de mesma cor.

A única diferença estava na expressão. Enquanto o homem comia com uma expressão de degustação, Tom, que mirava avidamente pela janela, tinha a expressão de raiva. De ódio. De tristeza.

Voltou a caminhar pelo jardim, seu rumo agora traçado. Andou até a porta dos fundos da grande casa e com um simples feitiço a abriu. _Trouxas estúpidos. _Ele entrou o mais silenciosamente que pôde dentro da casa e encontrou-se dentro de uma espaçosa cozinha. As conversas agora estavam mais altas e Tom soube por onde seguir até chegar à sala.

E ele teria ido até lá livremente, não fosse um único empecilho.

– Não faça isso – Hermione Granger apareceu em sua frente, retirando uma capa prateada de cima de si e encarando-o profundamente.


	10. I've seen love die

**My Riddle is You**

_I've seen love die_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Porque eu vi o amor morrer muitas e muitas vezes<em>  
><em>Quando ele merecia estar vivo (quando ele merecia estar vivo)<em>  
><em>E eu vi você chorar muitas e muitas vezes<em>  
><em>Quando você merecia estar vivo, vivo"<em>

_(Paramore - Emergency)_

* * *

><p>Hermione sentia-se extremamente fria por dentro, como se uma camada de gelo estivesse estendendo-se rapidamente pelo seu corpo.<p>

Assim que aparatou em Little Hangleton, direcionou-se o mais rápido que pôde até a mansão no topo da colina. Harry havia contado os detalhes de suas viagens às lembranças com Albus Dumbledore, então ela sabia que a casa seria o destino final de Riddle.

Hermione não fazia idéia de como poderia pará-lo, impedi-lo. Tudo que sabia era que precisava tentar. Era um enorme risco, afetar tanto assim o passado, mas talvez, se ela conseguisse pará-lo, aquilo fizesse o futuro ser melhor. Ela se agarrava a esse pensamento para não acabar desistindo daquele plano maluco.

A noite estava escura, mas as estrelas ainda eram vistas no céu. Talvez fosse por causa do medo e a apreensão que ela sentia, mas elas pareciam agourentas sob seu olhar, como se previssem que acontecimentos ruins fossem acontecer.

Hermione desviou os olhos do céu tentando acalmar-se e não entrar em pânico. Apertou mais fortemente a capa da invisibilidade em volta de seu corpo a fim de proteger-se ao máximo da noite fria.

A grama aveludada do jardim da grande casa estava úmido, fazendo com que ela sentisse ainda mais frio cada vez que sentia o vento entrar por seus sapatos. Um grande quadrado iluminado sob a grama a fez erguer os olhos para uma janela que dava para uma grande e opulenta sala de jantar, onde era possível ver três pessoas jantando amigavelmente.

O que mais chamou a atenção dela foi o homem sentado na ponta da mesa; não fosse pela idade e a falta da aura de poder, ele seria exatamente igual ao Tom Riddle que ela conhecia. Sua expressão arrogante e sua extrema compostura foram, obviamente, herdadas pelo seu filho.

Concentrada como estava analisando Riddle Sr., Hermione se assustou ao ouvir passos rápidos bem próximos de onde ela estava. Segundos depois Tom Riddle Jr. apareceu em sua frente e, mesmo que ela soubesse que estava coberta pela capa da invisibilidade ainda sentia receio de ser vista por ele.

Mas o garoto tinha os olhos fixos na janela pela qual ela havia estado fascinada alguns segundos atrás.

Hermione tentou imaginar o que se passava na mente de alguém que está prestes a matar o próprio pai e os avos, mas tudo que conseguiu sentir foi asco.

Observou o rosto do garoto à sua frente – já que suas pernas pareciam ter virado chumbo e ela não parecia capaz de se mover – e ele não parecia um assassino. Não. Estranhamente, enquanto ele pareça hipnotizado encarando seus familiares, ele parecia uma criança, alguém sedento de atenção e carinho. Alguém que queria ser amado.

Tal pensamento a chocou. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Aquele garoto de quem ela estava sentindo pena era apenas o primeiro nível de todas as atrocidades que ele cometeria.

Ele não merecia carinho, nem atenção. Muito menos amor.

'E porque não?' uma voz pareceu ganhar vida em sua mente, 'Porque ele não merece? Porque ele não pode ter a chance de sentir o carinho, a atenção e o amor antes de fazer a escolha entre as trevas e a luz?'

E por um instante ela ficou completamente paralisada com a verdade daqueles pensamentos.

E se aquela fosse a saída? E se ao invés de matá-lo (para o que ela certamente não estava preparada) ele somente precisasse conhecer algo bom, algo que não destrói e sim acrescenta? Algo que faz realmente feliz? E se tudo que ele precisasse fosse – como muitas vezes Dumbledore dissera – conhecer o amor?

Uma nova onda de energia pareceu preenchê-la, como se aquela descoberta a tivesse revigorado.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Como poderia demonstrar o amor à alguém como ele? Sendo que ele não parecia ter nunca se envolvido com ninguém sentimentalmente?

Seus pensamentos de conspiração foram abalados quando ela percebeu que o garoto finalmente havia desgrudado os olhos da grande janela e começava a caminhar em direção ao que parecia ser a porta dos fundos da casa.

Hermione xingou-se por dentro, lançando um rápido feitiço de silêncio sobre si mesma – para não correr o risco de ser ouvida – antes de correr e tentar chegar antes do que o garoto dentro da casa. Ela havia conseguido uma boa distância dele, portanto conseguiu entrar e trancar a porta rapidamente antes que ele visse.

Um minuto depois um barulho de 'clique' – que ela se surpreendeu em poder ouvir com seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados como estavam – e Riddle entrou pela porta.

Ela podia simplesmente ter lançado um feitiço não-verbal para estuporar e arrastá-lo dali sem que ele fizesse idéia do que havia acontecido, mas uma força – completamente estúpida – a fez tirar a capa e encará-lo profundamente.

– Não faça isso – ela disse em um tom de voz suave e baixo. Instintivamente (seus reflexos de proteção parecendo ter voltado à ativa) apontou a varinha para o garoto que estava completamente incrédulo.

Como...? O que você...? – ele começou a perguntar, mas o barulho de cadeiras arrastando o fez parar de falar.

Hermione aproveitou o momento de distração dele e com um 'Expelliarmus' a varinha dele estava em suas mãos.

Os olhos dele faiscaram, vermelhos – parecia estar recuperando-se do choque, mas ela estava com adrenalina demais para sentir medo.

Simplesmente atirou a capa sobre ele e o forçou a se abaixar no exato momento em que uma senhora entrou na cozinha. Extremamente velha, mas ainda assim, talvez fosse pelo modo de olhar ou ainda pela forma como se movia, era possível ver a arrogância e elegância dos Riddle nela.

Ela olhou para os lados, procurando alguma coisa, mas pareceu dar-se por vencida e saiu da cozinha logo em seguida.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou aos sussurros ainda embaixo da capa. Era quase possível ver as ondas de raiva saírem de seu corpo.

– Eu vim te impedir de fazer uma loucura – ela falou no mesmo tom sussurrado.

Riddle abriu a boca à procura de palavras.

– Como você sabia que...? – ele começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

– Eu disse à você que sabia de coisas – ela resmungou. Uma estranha raiva tomando seu corpo – Riddle, por favor, não os mate – sua voz saiu suplicante e histérica em meio o sussurro. – Não faça mais uma... – mas ela se impediu de prosseguir quando viu que estava prestes a deixar escapar informações demais.

Riddle, no entanto, pareceu entender do que ela estava falando e arregalou os olhos ficando desmedidamente pálido.

O garoto engoliu em seco e suas palavras foram as ultimas – ou talvez ela nunca tenha imaginado ouvi-las.

– Ele me abandonou... Eles... Olhe tudo que eles têm! Que diferença iria fazer...?

Por um momento, por um bater acelerado do coração, Hermione pode ver algo nele que nunca teria imaginado, mas então tudo passou e o garoto frio estava de volta.

– Eles merecem morrer – suas voz parecia feita de gelo, tão frio que parecia gelar cada pedaço dela. – E eu farei isso, você deixando ou não, com ou sem varinha – ele encarou-a por um tempo e algo pareceu quebrar dentro dela.

Realmente. Ele não merecia nada.

Hermione ergueu-se de um salto, arrancando a capa de cima dele e se afastando o máximo que podia.

– Eu tenho nojo de você – ela falou, ainda sussurrando, mas seu tom o fez encolher minimamente. Ela atirou a varinha dele no chão e o encarou com asco. – Vá em frente, mate-os. Torne-se o pior que pode ser. Uma escória nojenta e sem alma.

Não ficou para ver sua reação. Apenas deu as costas e saiu novamente para a noite fria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: Olá :)**_

_Obrigado aos reviews á Lady Malfoy, Mylle Malfoy P.W, Amanda e Lady Luna Andrews pelas reviews *O*_

_Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando flores :)_

_Besos :*_


End file.
